Apple and Cinnamon
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Red tiene ciertos problemas para dormir, pero esta vez no es por las batallas sino cierta castaña que le tiene preocupado, o quizá sea algo más. Ojala desenredar sentimientos fuese tan fácil como sus peleas Pokemon.
1. Sueños

**¡Hola a todos! Uhm... esta es la primera vez que escribo Luckyshipping y en si un fic sobre Pokemon. He estado leyendo varios así que me di una ligera inspiración y me puse a escribir.**

**Estoy algo asustada a decir verdad, estoy oxidada en esto de escribir y tengo bastante miedo de hacer a Red muy OoC, pero bueno, ****_let's try it..._**

**Quiero agradecer a Chami que me ha casi obligado a escribir y a Mariiz que me ayudo editando todo esto.**

**_Disclaimer:_**Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga Pokemon Special/Adventures y/o a Game Freak.

○ PoV por parte de Red, posible OoC

○ Hetero: RedxBlue (Luckyshipping) / Hints: GreenxYellow (FeelingsShipping), posible ChessShipping y PreciousMetal.

○ Humor / Romance.

* * *

Sueños.

_-¡Poli!-llamé con gusto en lo que corría a un lado del río, mirando a mi amigo nadar con alegría por aquel arroyo de mi Ciudad, aquel que conectaba al Océano.- ¡Poli!- volví a llamarle, esta vez con algo de más fuerza al ver que se alejaba demasiado. Inflé las mejillas, aferrándome a la cerca en lo que le veía chapotear. Mamá me había ordenado no acercarme tanto al río, más no pregunté el por qué, simplemente obedecía a mi madre._

_Dejé escapar un suspiro de molestia al ver que mi Poliwag podía divertirse tanto sin mí, ¡Yo también quería unirme! Bueno, en parte eso era lo que me ganaba por no aprender a nadar, pero no todos los niños de mi edad lo hacían, así que quizá no era tan fácil como los adultos lo hacían ver._

_Lo observé sonriente como nadaba por aquí y por allá y daba unos cuantos brincos en el agua. Pero, de repente Poli fue con extraña velocidad hacía mí, viéndose demasiado preocupado. Le mire con una ceja en alza._

_- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunté al ver a mi amigo tan asustado, pero él no hizo más que girarse hacía nuestra casa, tratando de hacerme volver- Pero mamá aun no me llama…- me queje, era demasiado temprano para irnos a dormir._

_De repente vi una sombra negra tapar el sol que iluminaba Pueblo Paleta, seguido de un arcoíris y, sin previo aviso; el grito de una niña._

_Corrí sin siquiera avisar a Poli, yendo hacia donde el grito para ver un ave de muchos colores levantar a una niña de cabellos castaños del suelo. Me quede parado en el suelo y mire atónito aquella enorme criatura, nunca había visto un pokemon tan grande._

_-¡Ayúdame!- su grito me hizo reaccionar. Corrí hacía ella, sin embargo acabé cayendo al suelo sobre mi trasero ante la gran ráfaga de aire que las alas de ese pokemon hacían al batir. Otro grito y logré ponerme de pie, corriendo tras de ella y el ave;_

_-¡Auxilio!- le oí pedir ayuda de nuevo, reconociéndola de repente. ¡Claro! Ella era la niña que vivía cerca de mi casa. Reconocerla sólo ayudó a que mis pies hicieran lo posible por aumentar la velocidad._

_Todos los adultos huían al ver aquella ave, pero yo corría lo mejor que podía tras ella. Mas mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles y el ave se perdió en el bosque, yo no tuve otra opción más que detenerme, quedando parado al inició de aquellos arboles a la frontera del Pueblo._

_Permanecí ahí un largo rato, mirando donde aquel pokemon y la niña se habían ido. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Mamá me había advertido de alejarme de pokemon salvajes, pero nunca me habían dicho que se llevaran niños así. Deje escapar un suspiro, molesto de no haber ayudado y preguntándome si la niña estaría bien. "Los pokemon no son malos, de seguro ella estará bien" pensé para mí mismo._

_-¡Red!- brinque al oír aquella llamada, viendo a mi mamá mirar a todos lados. ¿Mami siempre había tenido la piel tan blanca?-¡Red!- volvió a llamarme, desesperada con Poli a sus pies._

_-Mami- respondí a sus llamados para ir hacia ella, viendo como unas finas lágrimas escapaban de su rostro al encontrar en donde estaba. Algo no andaba bien-¿Mami, que pasa?-pregunté preocupado, sintiendo como me levantaba en brazos y besaba mi rostro repetidas veces, causando que la cara me ardiera.- Para mami- comente entre risas, extrañado de su ataque-._

_-Mi bebé… mi bebé está a salvo…-oí que hablaba en voz baja, acurrucándome contra su pecho,-¡N-no me asustes de esa manera de nuevo, Red…!- me regaño pasado un rato, caminando de vuelta a casa- Pensé que… no, no hay que preocuparse por eso, estas bien y es lo que importa- agregó, más hablaba como si no estuviera con ella y hablara con algún otro adulto._

_-¿Qué paso, mami?-pregunté cuando ella logró calmarse, sintiendo como mamá me estrechaba entre sus brazos, depositando otro par de besos en mi frente.-_

_-Un niño…-comenzó a decir, caminando entre la gente,- una criatura secuestró a un niño pequeño, no verte cerca de la casa me hizo pensar que…-se acalló, dejando escapar una lagrima pero volviendo a sonreír como siempre lo hacía. Sólo me recosté en ella, recibiendo más mimos.- No me vuelvas a asustar así, mi vida…-pidió, entrando a la casa.-_

* * *

Abrí los ojos, mirando el techo de mi cuarto en lo que me acostumbraba a la oscuridad de mi habitación. Ese sueño de nuevo, no… mejor dicho, ese recuerdo de nuevo. Bufé en lo que alzaba uno de mis brazos, acabando mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos. Por aquella oscuridad, calculaba que serian las dos o tres de la mañana, así que lo mejor era esperar a que el sueño me tomara de nuevo.

_Nada._

Esto comenzaba a tornarse molesto. No era la primera vez que ese recuerdo me abordaba en la noche ni la primera que me robaba el sueño, y ahora venía la misma pregunta de siempre.

¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, recordaba todo eso?

Había sido tan solo un niño, así que no podía hacer mucho ni aunque quisiera, ¿me culpaba porque Blue hubiese sido secuestrada? Posiblemente, pero también tenía en claro que muy poco podía hacer para ayudarla no siendo más que un bebé con un pequeño Poliwag. Pero, lo más importante de todo era que Blue ahora estaba a salvo… aunque no hablara para nada sobre ese tema; ella ahora estaba con nosotros y, aun más importante, con sus padres de vuelta en Pueblo Paleta. Así que; ¿por qué seguir recordando algo que no podía cambiar?

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, destapándome los ojos mientras sentía algo pequeño removerse a la altura de mi cabeza. No necesitaba iluminación para saber que aquella bolita de pelos amarilla era Pika, que dormía plácidamente. Le envidiaba en ese momento. Al menos el no despertaba a mitad de la noche con un recuerdo de Chuchu siendo secuestrada.

No sé por qué comparaba a Blue con Chuchu, culpo a mi adormilado cerebro.

Le mire un rato en silencio, observando cómo subía y bajaba con el suave ritmo de su respiración. ¿Me pregunto si Pika habrá notado mi reciente problema? Reí para mí mismo, llamarlo reciente era bastante bobo si recordaba que esto ya había empezado hace ¿dos meses quizá? No estaba del todo seguro.

Green había comenzado a notarlo y era un tanto… _incomodo_. No soy exactamente el tipo de gente que guarda con facilidad secretos ni mucho menos a mi mejor amigo, pero que tras nuestro acostumbrado entrenamiento el me hubiera señalado que había estado demasiado distraído me tomó con la guardia baja.

A saber Arceus si Green realmente se creyó mí excusa de que tenía hambre y por eso no había estado atento.

Gruñí frustrado, tallándome un poco el cabello. Me sentía mal al mentirle de esa manera a Green, pero comentarle que en estos días Blue no había salido de mis pensamientos y admitir que me despertaba recordando su secuestro era demasiado… ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera mi madre sabía de ese problema.

Además… era tan… _muy poco de nosotros_ el hablar de eso y prefería no molestar a Green, con su trabajo como líder de Gimnasio tenía suficiente.

Me reincorporé en lo que miraba por la ventana, parpadeando sorprendido de ver gente en la calle. ¿Gente a las cuatro de la madrugada? Entonces me di cuenta de mi error. No era de madrugada, sino que unas densas nubes cubrían hasta donde podía ver. Bien, eso arruinaba mis planes de salir a escalar el Monte Plateado en busca de a quien retar.

Unos nudillos golpearon suavemente a mi puerta, mirando de soslayo en cuanto mi madre entraba a mí cuarto.-Oh… no te desperté ¿verdad, amor?-preguntó de manera cariñosa, yendo hacia mí para sentarse al borde de la cama. Solo negué, suspirando para recargarme sobre su hombro- ¿Red? ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, sorprendida de mi reacción.

-Mamá…-comencé a decir, preguntándome si sería buena idea hablar al respecto. Ella solo me miro, notando como sus cejas se contraían en preocupación. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le recordaba aquel suceso? En mi mente estaba grabada aquella cara tan asustada y pálida al no saber que era de mí.

-¿Algo ha pasado con tus amigos, amor?-pregunto afectuosa, abrazándome, yo no pude hacer más que sonreír por el comentario. Era increíble como mi madre podía dar justo en el blanco sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero no, no era justo el recordarle un susto tan grande ni mucho menos por un asunto que ya era incorregible.-

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?-pregunté, alzando el rostro para sonreírle lo más convincente posible, lo cual pareció lograr desvanecer su preocupación ya que comenzó a reír. Pika se estiro con pereza, despertando de sus sueños ante la risa de mi madre.

-También te quiero, amor-fue su respuesta, besándome sobre el cabello para soltarme y levantarse de mi cama- El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos. _Báñate_, vístete y bajas a comer, ¿entendido?- me ordeno, a lo cual yo respondí con una ligera cabezada. ¿Era solo yo o había arrastrado la palabra "báñate"? Tome la camisa y la alcé un poco, tratando de oler algún mal olor.

-Pero si no huelo mal…- susurré, sintiendo como Pika subía a mi regazo y olisqueaba mi ropa, para dejar escapar un chillido y alejarse de mí- ¡N-no es gracioso, Pika!-le regañé con la cara algo roja, oyendo unos ruiditos y chasquidos provenir del roedor. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí?; – Entendí el mensaje, me bañaré…-comenté resignado, oyendo más chasquidos eléctricos de él, fruncí el ceño con molestia y me quite la camisa, dejándola caer sobre Pika que brinco asustado por el repentino ataque.

No era una venganza del todo, pero sus gruñidos de protesta me eran más que suficientes.

* * *

**Quiero pensar que no empece tan mal. Uu**

**Con suerte (y si la Universidad me lo permite), estaré subiendo cada semana. Así que si te ha gustado, nos veremos.**


	2. ¡Extraño quiere luchar!

**He aquí otro capitulo, algo más adelantado de la fecha que dije al principio (no soy buena poniéndome fechas a decir verdad...).**

**Agradezco a los que hallan leído el primero y a los que me dejaron esos dos pequeños reviews, no los respondí porque aun no se como hacerlo (perdón).**

**Agradezco de nueva cuenta a Mariiz que me señala mi horrografía.**

* * *

_-¿Estás bien?-_

Brinqué al oír aquel llamado, volteando a verlo sólo para encontrarme con un par de orbes verdes mirándome fijamente. Sonreí nervioso, asintiendo un par de veces, pero esa vez no había sido suficiente para Green.

-Perdona, es que tengo…

-_Hambre_, si, me has dado esa excusa desde la semana anterior- me interrumpió con molestia, girando el rostro a otro lado. Pika brincó a mi regazo, acurrucándose al parecer en búsqueda de que yo le acariciara detrás de las orejas. Bueno, era obvio que pronto se daría cuenta de que no estaba bien, Green era bastante bueno notando ese tipo de cambios en la gente y de cierta manera eso me asustaba.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, acariciando a mi Pikachu en lo que miraba a la gente de Ciudad Verde. No era tan poblada como Ciudad Azafrán o Celadon, pero aun así había suficiente gente que iba y venía con rapidez. Además me gustaba esta Ciudad, era donde Saur y yo habíamos peleado por primera vez juntos.

-Red…-me llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez no volteó a verme- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?-

"No era necesario hacerme sentir _MÁS_ culpable, gracias" pensé al oírle decirme eso, pero tenía razón. Antes que mi rival, era mi mejor amigo y los mejores amigos se contaban ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

- Vuelvo en un rato- me avisó en lo que se levantaba, viendo como un entrenador entraba a su Gimnasio. Tal vez ver a Green pelear me devolvería un poco al mundo.

Maldito seas Green… tú y tu alto nivel.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos y el ya había acabado con la mitad del equipo de aquel entrenador. Aun no sabía cómo era posible que la Liga aun no le hubiera llamado la atención por dar tan pocas medallas a los retadores… en parte me gustaría llamarle yo la atención de bajar un poco el nivel con los novatos, pero Giovanni había sido mucho más exigente por lo que sabía y cuando Green me pedía tomar su lugar en el Gimnasio era peor.

¡N-no era mi culpa! Sólo… no estaba acostumbrado del todo a retenerme.

El último pokemon de aquel recién llegado cayó tras una cuchillada de Scizor, marcando el final de la batalla.

–El Centro pokemon está a pocos metros de aquí…-le oí decir, mirando como el chico parecía asustado de haber perdido, ¿sería principiante acaso?- Entre más rápido los lleves, menos daño tendrán, no te preocupes- agregó, dándole la espalda para ir hacia donde estaba. No pude evitar sonreír, podría actuar arrogante y frio, pero era una persona de buen corazón después de todo- Borra esa sonrisa, ¿quieres? Lo hice porque no quería que ese siguiera en mi Gimnasio

-Eres un buen chico-dije para su molestia, riendo al ver que solo se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía las cejas por el enojo. Sólo reí, era típico de él enojarse por ese tipo de cosas.

-Mejor no trates de cambiarme el tema y dime que te ha pasado que estas tan distraído- comentó mientras se recargaba en la pared, y esa pose era la clásica pose de _"Me estoy hartando de tus tonterías, Red"_. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, tallándome la nuca.

-Es complicado –fue lo primero se me ocurrió decir. ¡Pero claro que lo era! ¡Ni yo entendía que pasaba por mi cabeza!- Últimamente… he tenido un sueño raro- seguí, torciendo un poco el gesto mientras pensaba que decir.- Sueño con que Blue es secuestrada por Ho-Oh, no como es ahora, sino cuando era una niña- agregue al ver su cara de confusión,- Yo… veo a Ho-Oh descender y corro hacía ella, trato de salvarla pero Ho-Oh emprende el vuelo y me detengo antes de llegar a la Ruta 1-. Terminé de decir, llamarlo sueño creo me hacía sentir menos culpable y mencionar el resto dudo sea importante.

- Ya veo- fue su única respuesta, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio que yo juraría fueron horas, odiaba que se quedara pensando tanto las cosas.- Red, ¿puedo preguntarte algo un poco personal?-cuestionó, a lo cual no tuve otra más que asentir,- ¿Acaso te gusta Blue?-.

Me quedé en blanco ante aquella pregunta, sin notar siquiera que Pika ya estaba sobre mi hombro. ¿Blue? ¿Nuestra Blue? ¿La Blue que suele coquetear con todos pero te podía cortar un brazo si se atrevían a tocarla? ¿Esa Blue?

Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de pensar claramente, pero ahora que me detenía a esa pregunta, ¿ella me gustaba? Una mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta? Sé que dicen que tienes la sensación de varios Butterfrees revoloteando en tu estomago, pero al menos no había sentido eso, o que yo me hubiera dado cuenta.- Uh… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que sueñe esas cosas sobre Blue?-pregunté de manera un tanto cortada, viendo como el solo se encogía de hombros-

-Cuando alguien "te quita el sueño" es porque estas enamorado de esa persona, ¿no?- comentó mientras hacía unas comillas aéreas, mirándome extrañado,- Es la única explicación que encuentro a que te la pases pensando en ella-.

-¡N-no pienso e-e-en ese sentido!-me defendí, sorprendido que de repente estuviera tartamudeando. Green comenzó a reír al verme tan nervioso. Allá iba algo de mi autoestima.- Green, hablo en serio-le pedí, pero eso solo causo que riera más claramente, teniendo que taparse la boca para ahogar sus risas-.

- Bien, "no te gusta Blue", ¿entonces porque de repente te has puesto rojo y ha tartamudear?-

_Touche_.

-Yo que sé, pero no la imagino siendo amorosa conmigo ni…-alcancé a notar que alzaba una ceja,- Bien, es amorosa conmigo sin necesidad de imaginarlo- agregué antes de que dijera otra cosa que me pusiera aun más rojo de lo que estaba,- Pero no es lo mismo. Siento como si… si debiera protegerla de que algo malo le pase y de toda la gente… ella ni siquiera es del tipo de chicas que necesiten alguien que les ayude, pero no puedo hacer nada más que querer protegerla…-. Terminé lo último en un susurró, sintiendo como Pika frotaba sus mejillas contra la mía, como tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. ¿O quizá compartía ese sentimiento?

-Creo necesitas pensar un poco más en ello entonces- me aconsejó, asintiendo un par de veces,- Siendo sincero, para mi suena como si estuvieras enamorado.-agregó para mi molestia, sintiendo el rostro caliente de nuevo. De repente Pika brinco de mi hombro al suelo, corriendo a la salida del Gimnasio con bastante alegría.- Yellow y Chuchu llegaron- dijo, en lo que asentía un par de veces. Ya no me extrañaba cuando Pika hacía ese tipo de cosas-.

- Una cosa más Green- le llamé la atención al ver que ya iba a la salida,- No le menciones de esto a nadie, ¿sí? Es algo… personal- pedí, sonriendo aliviado al ver que asentía un par de veces. Además aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, no era común en Green andar contando cosas ajenas.

No mataba pedirlo de todos modos, ¿no?

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquilo, solo Yellow, Green y yo (y Pika y Chuchu, claro) platicando y comiendo unos dulces que ella había comprado en el camino. Un par de veces Yellow me atrapo con la guardia baja pensando en aquel recuerdo y en Blue, pero ella era un poco más fácil de convencer con que eran cosas sin importancia.

Más mentiras. No era como que me agradara decirlas, pero menos me agradaba contar eso.

-¡Ah, ahí viene Blue…!- exclamó sonriente, a lo cual yo gire mi cabeza en un instante hacia la dirección donde ella señalaba. Tarde un poco en localizarla, pero esa melena castaña era inconfundible,- y… ¿viene con un amigo?-agregó Yellow, ladeando el rostro al ver que nuestra amiga estaba hablando con un chico más alto que ella. Al principio pensé era Silver, pero la idea se desapareció cuando me fije en que tenía el cabello corto.

Algo no estaba bien… no parecía ser uno de los clásicos chicos a los que les coqueteaba, es más, podría apostar mi gorra a que ella no estaba para nada cómoda con ese tipo.

-¿Red, a donde vas?- preguntó cuando deje a Pika sobre su sombrero. No respondí, realmente no sabía qué era lo que hacía exactamente, solo reaccione a lo que mi cuerpo me mandaba hacer, y era alejar a ese tipo de ella.

-¡Blue!-llamé con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía, llegando hasta con ella y el otro. Mi error, el no era mucho más alto que yo y eso me hizo sentir extrañamente confiado.- Pensé que estarías todo el día con Silver,-dije lo más casual que podía, aunque me tomo por sorpresa ver cierto miedo en aquellos ojos azules. Agradecí internamente que mis piernas me hubieran obligado a ir hacía ella.- ¿Quién es… tu amigo?-pregunté, mirando esta vez al otro. Cabello corto y de color castaño, al igual sus ojos, no se me hacía para nada familiar.

-¡Ca-cariñito!- me llamó de manera cariñosa, colgándose a mi brazo. Espera, ¿_cariñito_? Hacía años que no me llamaba de esa manera.- Perdona, es que se me fue el tiempo y ni siquiera me di cuenta- agregó, besándome una mejilla. Me quede un largo rato en silencio, sintiendo como sonreía bobamente y el calor se me subía al rostro-.

-A-ah… no hay problema…-respondí cuando al fin pude librarme de aquella parálisis que el beso me había dejado. Le bese la frente inconscientemente, causando una risita suave escapar de sus labios; ¿siempre había reído de esa manera tan adorable?-. Pero no me has dicho quien es tu amigo- le vi balbucear un rato, sin saber que decirme. Solo esperaba un mal movimiento del otro para sacar a Saur de su pokeball.

-Solo le preguntaba dónde estaba la tienda más cercana- me aseguró, siendo reafirmado por unas ligeras cabezadas de Blue. Podría ser todo lo distraído que quisieran, pero no era tan idiota como para tragarme esa,- es subiendo la calle, ¿verdad?- Blue volvió a asentir en total silencio, apegándose a mí. Cada segundo que pasaba odiaba más a esa persona.- Entendido, gracias

-No hay porque – respondí, sonriendo lo mejor que podía aunque estaba seguro que no podría ocultar que estaba forzándola y se veía más falsa que nada. Me di la media vuelta, dirigiéndome hacia donde Green y Yellow nos habían estado mirando.- ¿Estás bien…?- susurre, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que cuando ella estaba tan callada, nada bueno pasaba por su mente.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Red- dijo, sonriéndome ya más tranquila. Dio otra risilla, dándome a entender que había vuelto a la normalidad.- No sabía que podías actuar tan bien, interesante lado tuyo- reí nervioso por el comentario.

La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta del acto de novios que ella había montado frente a aquel chico.

No nos dijo quien había sido esa persona, es más, nos cambiaba de tema a Green y a mí cuando preguntamos quien era. ¿Quizá ella le había estafado y la había seguido hasta aquí? Típico de la antigua Blue, pero sabía muy bien que eso había quedado en el pasado.

Pronto anocheció y tuvimos que volver a nuestras casas. Green y Yellow viven en Ciudad Verde, así que podrían estar un rato más juntos, pero si Blue y yo no queríamos tener problemas con pokemon nocturnos, era mejor irse ya.

-Y…-dije con cierta vacilación, obteniendo la atención de Blue. Quería saber quien rayos había sido ese, pero por la cara que había puesto, no me diría nada todavía,- ¿Dónde estabas antes de llegar con nosotros?-cambié la pregunta, igual algo de información eso me daría.

-Oh, estaba en casa de Silver-me explicó, abrazándose de nuevo a mi brazo, aunque esta vez con más tranquilidad, como lo hacía siempre y no de la manera desesperada que lo había hecho antes,-le hice una visita y me quede platicando con él un largo rato. Fue sino hasta que Giovanni me menciono la hora que recordé tenía que ir con ustedes.

-¿Y porque no te acompañó Silver?-me miró en silencio, aun caminando a mi lado. Ella frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos con cierta confusión y molestia. Le oí bufar ya harta de que no dejara el tema, aunque no era como que no pareciera que preguntaba por ello.- No quiero hacerte enojar, pero te conozco y esa persona no era "un simple extraño"-.

-Me creas o no, lo es- me aseguró, inflando las mejillas,- solo he tenido problemas con tipos que se creen que una por estar soltera puede pasearse por la cama de cualquiera- sentí un ligero tic en la ceja al oír aquello. ¿Cómo se atrevían a pensar así de **_MI_** amiga? Por más frágil que ella se viera, Blue era todo menos débil y podría dejarlos hechos polvo si se lo propusiera, ¡además me tenía a mí! Y no por nada era Campeón invicto de Kanto.- Red… -susurró mi nombre, yo solo metí mis manos en las bolsas de mi chamarra, tratando de ocultar mis puños,- no es nada… no es la primera vez que pasa y no me han hecho nada…-

"¡Oh claro! ¡Mejor espero a que te hagan algo entonces!" pensé para mí mismo.

-Deberías… conseguirte a alguien…-logré comentar, viendo que los techos de Pueblo Paleta ya se comenzaban a asomar por entre la arbolada,- Si el problema es que estés soltera, quizá si… tuvieras novio eso se acabaría-. Me arrepentí en un segundo de haber dicho eso, ya que Blue sonrió ampliamente por mi comentario, como si le hubiera salvado la vida. Lo admito, me enoje, aunque era su decisión a fin de cuentas y yo no era nadie para negarle una pareja…

-Red, ¿quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó, deteniéndose frente a mí al soltar mi brazo.

…

…

… no, definitivamente no había visto esa venir…

* * *

**Sigo cuestionándome si Red no esta quedando muy OoC aunque con las hormonas confundidas y haciendo un desorden de tu mente, creo se justifica un poco.**

**Con respecto a la manera en que los pokemon se comunican, aun no se si apegarme a la idea del anime donde repiten sus nombres o quedarme con los videojuegos y que tengan su gruñido distintivo. La verdad me mata de ternura imaginarme a Pika haciendo los clásicos sonidos de "****_¡pika pi~!_****" y a la vez me molesta.**

**Paro el rollo mejor, gracias por leer, espero verles en la próxima update.**


	3. Nuevas noticias

**Este me ha costado más de lo debido...;; he estado algo ocupada y también le he pedido a una amiga revisarlo, me siento algo más segura de que ella me halla dado el visto bueno con respecto a Red.**

**Bien, al fin supe como responder los reviews (yay me!) a excepción de ese anon que al parecer no puedo responder.**

**_To Silver_****: Muchas gracias ^^ es un placer encontrar fans del Luckyshipping en el fandom hispano (pensé que no habría casi nadie, de hecho ;;;).**

* * *

No sabía si sonreír o preocuparme porque Blue me estaba usando. Aunque no me usaba del todo, es decir… Me daba la oportunidad de protegerla, eso. Además yo había sido el que le había dado la idea, ¿no? No era una "pobre victima de la mente maquiavélica de Blue".

Reí para mí mismo, llevándome ambas manos tras la nuca. Ese día había despertado de demasiado buen humor y me había durado inclusive hasta la tarde, quizá eso era por haber dormido al fin sin preocuparme por aquel mal sueño. Aunque era ridículo. Si, había aceptado su propuesta, pero sólo era "el novio falso" de Blue, nada más en lo que aquellos hombres se daban cuenta de que ella era mía.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando en lo último. _¿Mía? _No, no era correcto pensar así de ella, por más que quizá sintiera algo diferente. La razón era para mantenerla lejos de personas como el muchacho de hacía un par de días.

Además Blue es una persona, no una propiedad u objeto… así que llamarla mía sonaba un poco… _raro_.

Quizá debía pensar un poco más despacio en todo eso, es decir. Quiero a Blue y eso no se niega, pero después de lo que Green me dijo, comienzo a considerar si yo la quiero en ese sentido. Pero aun no sé si es ese tipo de cariño.

¿Los Butterfrees que deberían estar revoloteando en mi estomago son aun Caterpies acaso?

-¡Red…! ¡Te llaman a la puerta!- oí llamar a mi madre en el piso de abajo. Me levanté con cierta molestia, la verdad es que no quería que alguien me hiciera pensar en algo distinto y quizá cambiarme el humor que tenía en estos momentos. Salí a ver quien llamaba, bostezando largamente en lo que me rascaba el estomago. Seguramente sería Green o inclusive Gold exigiéndome una batalla de nuevo.

-¡Hola, cariño!

_¿Por qué no fue Gold? ¿Por qué? _

-¡A-Ah! ¡Blue!-casi grité, bajándome la camisa en un instante por la vergüenza. Le mire de pies a cabeza, algo sorprendido por cómo iba vestida, sólo una blusa azul claro y unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos- ¿A dónde vas a ir…?-pregunté cuando logré hablar de nuevo.

-¿A dónde voy? A donde _vamos- _sonreí nervioso, mirándole a los ojos- Conseguí dinero y quiero que me acompañes a ir de compras, por favor- ronroneó aquel "por favor", causando a mi pobre piel erizarse… aunque la mitad de ello fuera por el desagrado de ir de compras.

-¿Por qué no vas con Yellow? Creo ella te ayudaría más o… no sé, es cosa de chicas-respondí en lo que miraba a otro lado, tratando de calmar un poco mis reacciones. Era molesto que ella me pudiera hacer sonrojar tan fácilmente, aunque eso pasaba desde siempre.

-Yellow dijo que estaría ocupada el día de hoy y Green esta con asuntos de los demás Lideres de Gimnasio.- comentó, cruzándose de brazos. Me pregunto qué pasaría ahora entre ellos.- Vamos Red, es lo que hacen los novios.

-¿Lo hacen?-pregunté extrañado. La verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esas cosas, no sabía exactamente sobre el tema y no podía tomar de ejemplos a mis padres ya que a papá nunca lo pude conocer.

-Aja, además no tomara mucho tiempo y podemos… deshacernos de algunos tontos- comentó a medias, dándome a entender que era por su plan anti-bobos,- anda, te compraré algo de comer, ¿sí?- terminé por asentir, rendido. Con o sin nuestro trato, solía salirse con la suya cuando quería irse de compras.

-Mamá, voy a salir, vuelvo al rato- avisé, a lo cual solo resonó un "Aja" al otro lado de la casa. Tomé mis pokeballs y las colgué al cinturón, agarrando los primeros tennis que vi en lo que buscaba con la mirada mi gorra.-

-Así sin gorra, ¡te ves bien!- me regañó, tomándome del brazo para sacarme a rastras de la casa. Era extraño no llevarla por más "bien" que ella dijera que me veía. - Vamos a Ciudad Celadon, ¿ok?- volví a asentir, era obvio que para allá.

Iba a ser un día demasiado largo…

* * *

No tardamos mucho en llegar, en parte porque Celadon no esta tan lejos de Pueblo Paleta y Aero tuvo que volar más rápido que de costumbre para poder alcanzar a Blasty, era increíble que un pokemon tan pesado como ese pudiese emprender vuelo con tanta facilidad.

Todo el día estuvimos de arriba abajo por el Centro Comercial, viendo peluches, joyas y zapatos. Ok… estoy mintiendo, Blue los veía, yo solo iba tras ella cargando un par de bolsas. La verdad es que no prestaba atención, solo asentía a sus preguntas y ponía buena cara a cuando me mostraba unos zapatos que le gustaban.

Me imagino era obvio para ella que no prestaba atención, pero darle la razón parecía hacerla feliz.

-Blue…- la llamé después de que ella entrara a un probador, cargada de quizá unas 10 prendas de ropa distintas- ¿Tardaremos mucho? Comienzo a tener hambre…- y mi estomago se quejó como si necesitara afirmar mis palabras, era su culpa por haberme sacado de mi casa antes de poder comer algo. Ella sólo respondió con un gruñido, a saber si por mi queja o por la ropa.

-¿Crees que me veo gorda con esto?-pregunto, saliendo del probador con una blusa color café algo holgada que le descubrían los hombros. Le mire confuso, viéndole en lo que ella giraba un poco, haciéndome verla de todos los ángulos. ¿En qué manera un pedazo de tela podía hacerte ver gordo? Eso agregando la figura de mi amiga, se me hacía imposible.

-Uhm… no, te ves muy bien– logré decir, aun preguntándome que tenía que ver la blusa con aparentar más peso. Ella sonrió satisfecha, volviendo al probador.- No respondiste mi pregunta- le recordé, recargándome en el asiento.

-Sólo déjame probarme el resto de la ropa y terminamos, ¿está bien?-.

¿_Traducción_? Me pondré todo lo que halle, te preguntare cómo se me mira aunque tú no tengas ni la más mínima idea de que responderme, acabaré comprando de todo y te haré cargar cada una de las bolsas de ropa y zapatos a cambio de un simple y barato cono de nieve.

¿Lo peor de todo? Muy probablemente iba a terminar contento con todo esto.

-Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntar de dónde has sacado el dinero?-cuestioné, mirando ya las cuatro cajas de zapatos y dos bolsas de ropa a mi lado. Aunque creo no podía quejarme, había otros chicos esperando a sus acompañantes con aun más bolsas que cargar,-Por favor dime que no volviste a…

-No seas tontito, Red-me regañó, saliendo con una blusa más ajustada, esta vez de color gris. Asentí un par de veces aunque ella no se veía tan convencida.- Dentro de dos semanas es mi cumpleaños, y el Señor Giovanni dijo que no estaría por asunto de negocios, así que me dio el dinero ayer y me dijo que me comprara todo lo que quisiera-. Terminó de explicar, volviendo al probador un poco decepcionada al verse al espejo.

-Giovanni no está… -revisé mis palabras, frunciendo un poco el gesto- volviendo a viejas costumbres, ¿verdad?- Con Silver ya viviendo con él, dudaba que volviera a formar el Equipo Rocket, pero no hacía daño preguntar y Giovanni siempre me había dado sorpresas sin importar qué.

-¿Oh? No, no- respondió, sonando incluso algo sorprendida de ello.- No tiene nada que ver, el tenía ya dinero desde antes siquiera empezar con lo otro. Además creo tiene acciones en Sliph o algo por el estilo- me aseguré, volviendo a salir con otra blusa. No pude evitar reír, era bastante parecida a la del traje que Silver le había regalado.- ¡No seas malo, Red! Me gusta mucho- y volvió al probador.

-¡Perdón!- me disculpé en cuanto se perdió dentro de esa montaña de ropa. Pero que va, era gracioso verla querer comprar una blusa igual a otra que ya tenía cuando ella era la primera en reñirme porque compraba siempre la misma gorra.

Unos pocos cambios de ropa más y yo ya estaba encantado de verla entrar y salir vestida de una manera diferente. De cierta forma me agradaba pensar que lo estaba haciendo para coquetearme y no para pedirme mi opinión, aunque el gusto no me solía durar mucho ya que alguno que otro chico se creía con la suficiente suerte como para querer unírseme.

Se me hizo extraño notar que con un simple choque de miradas, podría hacerlos retroceder. Esto de tener pareja era una cosa completamente distinta a las batallas pokemon.

Oí de repente el pokegear sonar, sacándolo después de un par de timbres para ver quien llamaba.

_¿Green? ¿Pero qué había pasado ahora?_

-Al fin respondes- le escuché quejarse del otro lado, pero no estaba solo, se escuchaban otras voces. Quizá estaba con los demás Líderes aun- Es la tercera vez que te marco ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó, y el ruido de aquellas voces se oyó un poco menos, quizá se había alejado.

-Como si no supieras, estoy en Ciudad Celadon con Blue- oí que tosía de repente, como cuando tenía sus ataques de risa y los trataba de ocultar.- Le mentiste para no acompañarla, ¿verdad?- salté a conclusiones, aunque la verdad le agradecía haberse negado.

-Hey, no mentí, en realidad estoy con los otros líderes- eso explicaba las voces al fondo.- Oye Red, ¿recuerdas el Torneo Mundial Pokemon?- como no hacerlo, sufría cada vez que se celebraba al saber que no podría participar al no ser Líder de Gimnasio,- Este año será en Unova.

-Comprendo, quieres que tome tu lugar en tu Gimnasio, ¿verdad?- respondí con algo de frustración que no me interesó mucho esconder, pero le oí reír suavemente y entonces los otros líderes se callaron.

-Blaine, Erika y Janine no irán esta vez- el corazón me dio un salto al oírle decir aquello. ¿Acaso…?- Los tres tienen sus razones aunque debes imaginarte tu el por qué de cada uno, aun así no quieren dejar "sus lugares vacios" en la competencia-, _dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo _–Así que te llamaba para saber si Blue y tu quieren tomar el lugar de Erika y Blaine en la competencia.

Ni siquiera había terminado de decir aquello cuando yo ya estaba brincando emocionado y gritaba como nunca antes, llamando la atención de los presentes e inclusive Blue salió a ver si estaba bien. ¿Yo? ¿¡En el Torneo Mundial!? ¿¡Al fin iba a poder participar!?

-¡SI, POR SUPUESTO QUE ACEPTO!-grité al teléfono, parando mis brincos sin notar que temblaba de la emoción. Volteé hacia Blue que solo me miraba confundida y sin siquiera pensarlo la levanté en brazos, girando con ella por la emoción. Ella sólo logró aferrarse a mi camisa, quejándose un poco.- ¡Tu también aceptas, ¿verdad?! ¡Blue, es el Torneo Mundial! ¡Debemos ir los tres!- dije emocionado en lo que miraba hacia arriba, viendo feliz aquellos ojos azules que me miraban con confusión. Asintió después de un rato, riendo por mi actitud en lo que yo al fin la devolvía al suelo.- ¡Esta decidido Green, Blue y yo aceptamos!-

-Entendido, entendido. No necesitas gritarlo, tarado- me recriminó cuando al fin le deje hablar, ¡pero es que no entendía! ¡No podía contenerme con la idea de participar en el Torneo! – Mañana hablamos al respecto, ¿ok?

-¡Green, eres el mejor!-exclamé antes de que colgara, aunque estaba seguro de haberle oído responder un "Lo sé". Volteé de nuevo hacía Blue, la cual sacaba la ropa del probador.- ¿E-en serio voy a participar en el Torneo?-pregunté, de verdad necesitaba saber que esto no era solo un sueño.

-Pues por tus gritos y lo poco que le oí decir a Green, si- me afirmo, acabando en mis brazos de nuevo. ¡Arceus! Yo no soy así de cariñoso pero en esos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa más que rebosar en alegría.- Hey Red, estamos llamando mucho la atención- le escuché decir entre risas a lo que alce el rostro.

¿Cuándo fue qué esa parte de la tienda se había llenado de tanta gente?

-O-oh… claro… perdón- la solté, guardando el pokegear en mi bolsillo. Ella me beso la mejilla, aceptando mis disculpas y tomó las bolsas, dándomelas a mí.-

-Solo necesito pagar esto y nos vamos-dijo sonriente para encaminarse a la caja. Yo fui tras ella, sintiendo incluso todas esas bolsas más ligeras que cuando las había cargado por todo el Centro Comercial.

Blue podría cargarme otras treinta bolsas más y seguramente no las notaría por toda mi emoción.

* * *

**Lo admito, soy de las fans que están ardiendo en deseos de ponerle ya las garras encima al Black & White II (más precisamente el White II que ya tenemos apartado mi hermana y yo).**

**Adoro la Región de Unova, ¿que puedo decir? Fue lo que me devolvió al fandom de Pokemon... aunque aun no se si agregar también a Mei y Kyouhei en esto del Torneo Mundial, estoy algo acostumbrada a llamarles Ivory y Ebony (respectivamente) pero dudo que otros fans lo hagan.**

**(Eso y que Ebony sea como... nombre de actriz porno... uhm...).**


	4. En marcha

**6 días para Black y White II yay~**

**Esta vez si cumplí el subir cada semana, aleluya. **

* * *

-¿Por qué no Yellow?- pregunte por enésima vez, siguiendo a la rubia por el laboratorio del Profesor Oak hasta el patio donde tenía a varios pokemon- Anda, ¡es el Torneo Mundial! ¡No puedes no ir…!- le rogué, y siendo honestos, yo deseaba que nosotros cuatro fuéramos.

-No me gustan las batallas y lo sabes- respondió, frunciendo los labios para dirigirse hacia donde unos Tauros, yo no me acerque más, sabía muy bien que esos pokemon no querían más que a sus dueños… y a Yellow.- Además Chuchu y los demás no están al nivel de ustedes.

-¡Si eso te preocupa puedo ayudarte! Esto es importante…

-Para ti- me interrumpió, volteando a verme con una expresión calmada. Paré de a poco, mirándole sin saber que responder.- Red, no por ser dex holders significa que todos queramos pelear o participar en torneos. Me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero participar en algo así es otra cosa, no quiero ver a mis pokemon lastimados ni tampoco a los de los demás- suspiré rendido, tallándome la nuca.

Quizá estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

-Si te hace sentir mejor…- ella agregó, obteniendo mi atención de nuevo- Green ya me lo pidió y le respondí lo mismo, no es contra ti sino simplemente prefiero no participar en batallas. Aunque les veré por televisión y les apoyaré desde Ciudad Verde, ¿ok?- sonreí ante el comentario, asintiendo un par de veces.- Red… ¿puedo preguntarte sobre algo?- dijo después de un rato, acariciando la cabeza de uno de esos Tauros,- ¿es cierto lo de Blue y tú?- gruñí y Yellow sólo atinó a soltar una risa.

No era como que me molestara que mi amiga preguntara por eso, el problema era que preguntaba porque nuestra relación era el comadreo de Pueblo Paleta y estaba seguro que pronto todo Kanto se iba a enterar. Agradecía el saber que pronto me iría a Unova y así no aguantaría sus cámaras y preguntas incomodas.

Aunque quizá debería dejar a Poli con mamá… en dado caso de que no entendieran que no era no.

-Somos algo así como pareja…-admití, cruzándome de brazos en lo que pensaba que decir,- aunque no oficialmente aún, no sabría explicarte muy bien que pasa…- claro, decirle que lo hacía sólo para mantenerla lejos de otros y de una vez aclarar mis sentimientos sería extraño.

-¿Ella te gusta?-preguntó curiosa, yo no pude hacer más que encogerme de hombros,-Ya veo…

-¿Pasa algo?- negó, sonriéndome en respuesta. Bien, las chicas no son mi fuerte.

* * *

-¡Red!- oí a alguien gritar mi nombre y no había logrado siquiera verle el rostro cuando ya lo tenía sobre mí, con su brazo sosteniéndome la cabeza y revolviéndome el de por sí ya despeinado cabello- ¡Vas a participar, eh! ¿¡Podre tener una batalla contra ti!? ¿Sí, sí, sí? ¡Soy tu aprendiz, lo merezco!- reí ante sus exigencias, desestabilizándolo fácilmente para hacerlo terminar el ahora debajo de mi. No era algo muy difícil, a decir verdad él se distraía muy fácil cuando hacía esas cosas.

-Yo no soy el que elijo con quien pelear, ¿recuerdas?- comenté, sonriendo amplio. Entonces me quedé pensando. –Espera, ¿vas a participar, Gold? Pero no eres Líder…-el volvió a reír, soltándose de mi agarre con dificultad.

-Él tomó el lugar de Janine ya que Yellow no quiso participar- oí la voz de Green, que se dirigía a nosotros dos, seguido por alguien pelirrojo. ¿Silver también?- Tomó el lugar de Pryce- me adivinó el pensamiento, a lo que asentí un par de veces. Comenzaba a preguntarme si habría más Dex Holders que fuesen a participar en esto

La idea me agradaba ampliamente.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Gold de repente, dirigiéndose a su amigo- No deberías estar en cubierta, sabes muy bien que debes dejar descansar tus…-se acalló al recibir una mirada severa del pelirrojo. Miré extrañado aquella escena, ¿ahora qué pasaba?

-Estaré bien- aseguró, tanto a Gold como a Green- Necesito tomar algo de aire de vez en cuando, no me gusta estar encerrado- agregó después de un rato para alejarse de nosotros e ir hacía un extremo del barco sin decir nada más. Era curioso lo mucho que me recordaba a Green cuando éramos niños.

-Uhm… disculpen- dijo Gold para ir detrás de él. Sólo atiné a mirar a Green, algo sabía él que yo me estaba perdiendo.

Dio una cabezada de vuelta a los camarotes, a lo que sólo asentí y fui con él. No estaba muy seguro si dejar a Gold y Silver solos, pero Blue no tardaría mucho en saber que su "hermanito" estaba a bordo, así que no lo estarían dentro de poco.

-¿Green, que pasa?-pregunté pasado un rato en lo que él se detuvo antes de llegar a nuestra habitación. Le oí gruñir con molestia, volteando hacia mí en lo que se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Es sobre Silver?- volvió a gruñir, asintiendo un par de veces.

-Es su visión, más concretamente- habló al fin, mirándome fijo.- ¿Si recuerdas el "_accidente_" que tuvo con el Golbat de esos cuatro maniacos?- asentí. Pero claro que lo recordaba; Blue, Crystal y Gold habían estado meses enteros leyendo libros en busca de alguna solución para su ceguera, y decir que Gold lee algo más allá de revistas es demasiado.

-¿Pero que acaso no se había solucionado ya eso? Koga le ayudó, si mal no recuerdo- el sólo movió una mano vagamente, torciendo el gesto.

-Sí y no, le ha estado ayudando pero para que recupere su visión al 100% le falta bastante aun- comenzó a decir y no pude más que voltear a ver hacia donde los habíamos dejado. –No hagas eso...- me regañó, tronando los dedos frente a mí para que volteara de nuevo hacía el, -Hagas lo que hagas, no muestres tenerle pena, te va a querer golpear si lo haces.

-No debió haber venido…-comencé a decir, frunciendo el ceño- Si no está bien aun, debería estar descansando, ¿qué no?- y si que sabía lo que molestaba eso, las heridas que Lorelei me había dejado cuando me congeló aun las recordaba claramente

-Es diferente, puede pelear aun, sólo… usa más los oídos que los ojos- respondió, mordiéndose un pulgar en cuanto no recibió ni una queja mía. Al parecer que me quejara le hacía sentirse menos culpable. –Entrenamos juntos antes de subir al barco y sí, está un poco más lento que antes, pero no creo que vaya a tener problemas- permanecí de nuevo callado, mirando extrañado a mi amigo.

Era raro verlo tan nervioso y más cuando se trataba de alguien que… no fuese él o el Profesor…

-Lance esta tan disgustado como los demás sobre que participe, pero Silver parece no importarle mucho que aun no vea más allá de tres metros- agregó, recargándose en una de las paredes ya sin decir ni hacer nada.

Dejé escapar un largo resoplido en lo que me llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, podría hablar con Silver pero yo nunca había sido algo así como alguien importante para él, si mal no sabía sólo tomaba en cuenta la opinión de Blue, Lance y Green… y si ellos tres no le habían podido hacer cambiar de parecer, yo menos.

-Estará bien, es Silver a fin de cuentas- susurré después de un rato, haciendo a Green respingar,- no suele hacer nada tonto ni arriesgado si no tiene un plan que le asegure que podrá hacer bien las cosas. Es como tú, no se arriesga si no tiene la certeza de que va a salir vencedor- él me miró en silencio, sonriéndome poco a poco. –No te preocupes por él, estará bien- y como por arte de magia, su sonrisa desapareció.

-No estoy preocupado, estoy molesto- gruñó, aunque era obvio que no era así.

-Y… ¿puedo preguntar cómo es que puede caminar tan libremente si no ve muy bien?- Green solo se señaló una oreja,-Si, ya me dijiste que escucha más claramente, ¿pero como sabe hacía donde ir?- sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Sirve de algo que Gold nunca se calle- respondió a lo cual no pude evitar soltar una risa, era irónico saber que algo que tanto le molestaba al pelirrojo tuviera que usarlo a su favor- Él estos años ha sido algo así como el Growlithe lazarillo de Silver-, eso sólo aumentaba aun más la ironía.-

Seguimos hablando sobre ese tema aunque no llegamos muy lejos con respecto a su ceguera, además de que parecía que Green se desahogaba diciendo todo aquello. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado guardándose ese problema? Comprendía que a pesar el Líder de Gimnasio más joven, era de las cabecillas de Kanto pero… no por eso tenía que guardarse tantas cosas.

Además a ese paso podría enfermarse, por más "indestructible" que él se sienta.

El barco salió de las regiones de Kanto y Johto al día siguiente de que abordamos, aunque no preguntaba en que parte del Mundo estábamos ya, la velocidad en la que iba el buque me daba a entender que no tardaríamos casi nada en llegar a Unova.

El tiempo se me pasaba bastante rápido, el barco estaba repleto de entrenadores y casi todos los líderes de nuestras regiones iban en el, así que aburrirme fue lo último que hice. Claro fue que en momentos tuve que detenerme, darles un descanso a mis pokemon y a parte comer.

Aunque esas funciones básicas las tenía bastante nubladas por todo, y creo habían pasado 7 o 10 días y los había sentido como si sólo fueran cuatro o inclusive menos.

-¡Red, Green!- oímos a Blue llamarnos, deteniendo nuestro pequeño encuentro para molestia de los demás que nos estaban viendo. Le miré extrañado, ya que ella nos miraba desde la punta del barco con Silver y Gold a un lado. Me sonrió amplio para después señalar hacia enfrente.

No pienso en nada que me hubiera preparado para lo que iba a ver.

Poco a poco unos edificios se alzaron por el borde del mar, se me hicieron pequeños al principio pero entre más nos acercábamos, más pequeño me sentía yo.

Ese lugar era enorme, con grandes rascacielos levemente iluminados por luces multicolores y barcos ya encallados en lo que conté eran cinco muelles. Lo más cercano a lo que podía compararle era a la Ciudad Caña Dorada de Johto, pero en comparación era un pueblo con todo este lugar.

-¿En dónde estamos…?-me escuché hablar, aferrándome a uno de los barandales. Si no estuviera frente a esa gran ciudad y viéndola con mis propios ojos, creería que todo era una simple ilusión.

-En Unova, obviamente- avisó Green, de seguro debía estar disfrutando de mi cara, aunque al parecer Blue tenía una muy parecida a la mía.

Me quedé callado, mirando el enorme lugar hasta que el barco comenzó a descender su velocidad y finalmente detenerse en uno de los muelles, los pasajeros iban hacía sus camarotes para recoger sus cosas pero yo seguía mirando la Ciudad. Me sentía maravillado y algo asustado, aquella Metrópoli no podía compararse a nada que pudiese imaginar, tan majestuosa y brillante; pero a la vez esos rascacielos eran tan altos que me hacían sentir insignificante y el cielo se veía lejano e imposible de tocar.

Unos chasquidos eléctricos y familiares gruñidos me devolvieron a la tierra, sintiendo a Pika jalarme del borde de los pantalones para ir hacia donde mis amigos se habían ido.

Green salió velozmente, quizá tendría que encargarse el de todo ya que Blaine no había venido este año. Blue y yo fuimos tras él después de un rato y, para mi sorpresa, terminó por tomarme de la mano.

Del brazo era lo más común pero que me tomara la mano era algo más, no sé, avanzado.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté, horrorizándome al sentir mi voz temblar. Pika subió rápidamente a mi hombro y talló una de sus mejillas contra las mías, comienzo a pensar que eso es como brindarme apoyo moral, y si que servía.-

-No quiero que los demás pasajeros nos separen- respondió, y en parte lo vi lógico, ya que íbamos algo apretados e incluso cuando mi pikachu estaba sobre mi hombro, la estaba pasando algo mal con tantas maletas y bolsas pasando sobre nuestras cabezas.-

-Entonces…- le solté, un poco espantado de que mi mano comenzara a sudar. Tome a Pika y lo metí dentro de mi chamarra, asomando solo su cabeza, así ya sufriría menos con evadir los golpes de las maletas. Respiré con fuerza, tomando valor para pasar mi brazo sobre los hombros de Blue y atraerla hacia mí, abrazándola un poco para también mantenerla segura de los golpes. Podría jurar que ella se había estremecido por aquel contacto, pero no la volteé a ver para asegurarme de ello, no podría mirarla de todos modos,- ¿… a-así estamos mejor, no?-pregunté, deseando con todas mis ganas que ella no me lanzara fuera del barco.-

-Mucho mejor- respondió después de un rato, pasando una de sus manos libres tras mi espalda para tomarme por la cintura. Tragué con dificultad, sintiendo algo, como una corriente eléctrica recorrerme toda la espalda.

Estaba haciéndole honor a mi nombre y estaba brillando en un resplandeciente color rojo, totalmente seguro de ello.

Ni idea cómo logré caminar todo el trayecto, evadir a los pasajeros (y a Silver), y a su vez mantener a Pika y Blue a salvo de golpes, aunque yo recibí un par de ellos. Nada grave en realidad. Bajamos al Muelle y busque con la mirada a Green, ubicándolo después de un rato con los demás Líderes de Kanto y un hombre bastante extraño.

Aquella persona tenía el cabello castaño claro y esponjoso, además de ser bastante delgado y vestir de verde y rosa, a su lado había un pokemon parecido a un Schyter, solo que más pequeño y de colores amarillo y verde claro. Volteó a vernos y sonrió ampliamente, corriendo hacia nosotros con sus delgadas piernas para ser imitado por aquel extraño pokemon. No sé cómo no logre reír al comparar sus movimientos con los del bicho

-¿Acaso no son encantadores?- fue lo primero que dijo en lo que juntaba ambas palmas, causando que alzara ambas cejas. ¿De qué hablaba?- El joven campeón protegiendo a su amada de ser lastimada, ¿acaso no es adorable?-.

_¿Era necesario ponerme colorado a cada rato?_

-¡A-ah! ¡No! ¡Es sólo que no quería que…!-traté de excusarme, sólo poniéndome más nervioso al ver que la sonrisa de ese hombre se ensanchaba y sus ojos brillaban de una extraña manera-¡N-no iba a dejar que la golpearan!- exclamé, desesperado de que esa sonrisa se borrara.

-Vamos niño, una persona como yo es sensible a este tipo de cosas- se excusó, cruzándose de brazos sin quitarnos los ojos de encima. ¿Blue se sentiría tan incómoda como yo?- Ustedes me dan tantas ideas, me inspiran a un par de obras- dejó escapar, suspirando largamente.

-No seas cruel con Red, el es algo torpe como para entender a que te refieres- oí a Green hablar tras él. Bueno, me salvaba de lo que sea que ese hombre estuviese pensando, pero no era necesario el insulto.

-Oh, mil disculpas. Mi nombre es Burgh, Líder de Gimnasio de esta Ciudad y pintor reconocido- _…ohhhh… a eso se refería con inspirarle y las obras_, - Bienvenidos sean todos a Unova y a su capital, la Ciudad Castelia donde todas las nubes son de Felicidad- presentó de manera teatral, señalando a su Ciudad.

Sonreí, sintiendo a Pika removerse por la emoción. Sin duda iba a ser una estadía interesante.

* * *

**Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinoh están basados en regiones de Japón, pero Unova (o Teselia, como sea le conozcan) esta basada en Estados Unidos, Nueva York más precisamente y Ciudad Castelia (Ciudad Porcelana para algunos) es Manhattan, si mal no se. ****De Japón a Nueva York son creo 14 horas en avión (con revisiones, escalas y blablabla), pero en barco son de 10 a 15 días dependiendo de que tan buen clima haga más la ruta terrestre que preferí no abordar o sino este capitulo hubiese sido demasiado largo.**

**Sobre los nombres, estoy más familiarizada con los nombres que se les dan en América (obvias razones). Por si acaso, Burgh es llamado Camus en la versión española y la Ciudad Caña Dorada es Ciudad Trigal.**

**Sobre la ceguera de Silver... en serio que me cuesta tenerlo así. Quiero pensar que el ataque del Golbat al final de la Saga HG/SS no lo dejara ciego para siempre, pero eso ya depende de Hidenori Kusaka (el cual ojala se consiga ya otro saco de boxeo y deje a Silver en paz ;;;).**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer ^^**


	5. Primero de Julio

**Lamento mucho el retraso, por asuntos personales no me pude poner a escribir ni siquiera un poco y ha sido sino este jueves donde he podido sentarme a seguir esto.**

**Este capitulo es experimental, porque esta vez el POV sera por parte de Blue y no Red. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Me removí de mi cama de repente, despertándome de a poco en lo que miraba las cortinas de la habitación del hotel. Me sentía algo ansiosa, quizá era por la presencia de Sabrina en la habitación.

No le temía, al contrario, pero que ella, Misty y yo hubiésemos compartido la habitación del hotel no me había agradado mucho. Era extraño pensar que me sentía más cómoda durmiendo con Silver y los chicos, es decir… al menos con ellos no discutiría por tonterías.

Además podría estar con Red. No me metería a su cama o algo así ya que de seguro acabaría matándolo por la sorpresa, pero podría torturarlo un poco por lo corto de mi pijama (que en si no era más que una camisa vieja que me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos). Reí levemente ante la clara imagen de Red ruborizándose hasta las orejas y tartamudeando cosas sin sentido. Siempre se me había hecho adorable lo inocente que podría llegar a ser con respecto a este tema, más aun después de darme cuenta que sentía algo por mí.

Aunque nunca lo había visto actuar prendado por alguna chica antes, difícil saber si solo le gustaba físicamente o era algo más. Fuese lo que fuera, me elevaba el ego que él se fijara en mí.

Me levanté en silencio para mirar a mis otras dos compañeras de cuarto, estaban tan dormidas que ni siquiera reaccionaron ante el crujir de mi cama. Aunque mejor era aquello que tener que volver a la pelea que habíamos dejado a medias gracias a la intervención de Misty… después tendría que pedirle disculpas por todas las molestias.

Terminé de vestirme para salir de la habitación, bostezando ampliamente. Tardé bastante en notar que Silver estaba frente a mí, si no hubiese sido por el ligero chillido que había dado porque yo abriera la puerta tan de repente, quizá y ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

-Buenos días, Silver…-le saludé en lo que cerraba la puerta tras de mí. No me era extraño verlo tan temprano ya que siempre solía despertar antes que todos, pero que hubiese ido a buscarme a mi habitación donde sólo había mujeres mayores que él era curioso, siempre había sido demasiado tímido aunque lo escondiera.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Blue- respondió en lo que me mostraba una plana cajita envuelta en papel azul turquesa con un listón plateado. Permanecí un largo rato en silencio, mirando el regalo y a Silver.

_¿Ya era primero de Julio?_

-¡Oh cierto! ¡Gracias!- dije de repente, tomando el regalo para abrazarlo. Me era gracioso darme cuenta que años atrás había tenido que agacharme para hacerlo y ahora él era unos 10 cm más alto que yo, perfecto para poder acurrucarme un poco-.

-¿En serio olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños?- me preguntó en cuanto le solté. Asentí, ¿para qué mentir? Había estado pensando en muchas cosas esos días- Eres única…- se burló de mi, aunque le tomé mejor como un halago.-

-Y así me quieres- canturreé, notando que miraba el regalo con cierta ansiedad,-¿No sería mejor abrirlo cuando todos estén despiertos?-le molesté un poco, riendo al oír un gruñido suyo.

No era secreto que le apenaba hacer este tipo de detalles.

Reí y comencé a abrir el regalo con cuidado, removiendo el moño para abrir al fin la caja. Mire boquiabierta el contenido, aun no sabía cómo era posible que Silver siempre me sorprendiera en todos mis cumpleaños.

Dentro había un hermoso prendedor para el cabello de color plateado, tenía la forma de un espiral con unos cuadritos pero pronto le encontré forma, era Lugia. Deje escapar una suave risa en lo que lo sacaba de su caja, era bastante ligero para su aspecto y era sumamente suave al tacto. Me aterraba pensar cuanto le habría costado.

-Silver… no debiste…- hablé lo mejor que pude, aunque aún seguía oyéndome sorprendida por el regalo,- Esto debió costarte demasiado…

-¿Te gusta?- me interrumpió, a lo cual yo solo asentí repetidas veces- Entonces valió la pena.

-Eso solo me hace pensar que te ha costado una fortuna…-fue mi única respuesta en lo que volvía a guardarlo. Luego me lo pondría, no valía la pena que algo tan bello se la pasara siempre escondido en una caja-.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? Ya están sirviendo en la cafetería- me ofreció, pero se veía algo molesto de repente, quizá porque había guardado su regalo-.

-Claro, vamos entonces- acepté, tratando de sonar alegre como siempre, aunque esa expresión me preocupaba un poco. Le tomé del brazo para guiarlo hacía el elevador. Aunque sabía que podía ver lo suficiente para caminar un poco y no chocar con nada, no estaba mal el ayudarle un poco.

Nuestro trayecto fue en completo silencio, no muy extraño en Silver pero me molestaba la incomodidad que aquel mutismo me daba. En unos minutos (que yo hubiera jurado fueron horas) llegamos al comedor donde ya había varias personas apuradas. Me preguntaba qué horas serían.

-Silv,-le llamé cuando termine de servirme el desayuno, sentándome a su lado- ¿Pasa algo? Si te enojaste por lo del prendedor…-negó ante mi comentario, sin despegarle la mirada de encima a la fruta que se había servido.- ¿Entonces?

-¿Es cierto que tú y Red…?- no terminó la pregunta, pero pude respirar al entender que ese era el problema. No esperaba que Silver se tomara a bien que saliera con un chico, puede llegar a ser bastante celoso cuando se trata de alguien que le importa.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- señaló detrás de sí, sorprendiéndome al ver que había señalado exactamente a donde estaba el pintor del día anterior,- ¿Burgh te contó? Pensé le interesaba más el arte que rumorar.

-No me dijo, lo escuche cuando Gold y yo veníamos para acá. "El campeón de Kanto y su amada serian una excelente adición a mi galería." Obviamente se refería a Red… lo de amada no supe si se refería a Yellow o a ti, pero como ella no vino- dijo al fin, tomando lo que sea que fuese aquella bebida,- ¿Entonces es cierto?

-Llevamos siendo pareja desde hace tres semanas, más o menos- admití, oyendo un resoplido. Era tan tierno que se encelara.- Silver, no seas así… tengo mis razones, ¿sabes?

-Odió cuando haces ese tipo de cosas- se quejó, saltando a conclusiones.- Blue, no soy exactamente alguien que te pueda regañar por cosas así, pero es detestable que estés usando a Red de esa manera.

Aun me pregunto cuál es su concepto sobre mí.

-El se ofreció a ayudarme- trate de defenderme, volviendo a mi comida.- Me vio con el chico ese que quiere que sea su novia y no me creyó que era un desconocido, así que me dijo que me consiguiera un novio y…-me encogí de hombros, en mi mente no sonaba tan abominable como al parecer sonaba.- Lo hice..

-¿Entonces él es tu última opción?- negué.

-Es el único en quien confió para serlo.

Tarde en procesar lo que había dicho, seguramente Silver también estaría mirándome con sorpresa. Pero era lógico, Red no era del tipo pervertido, menos grosero; al contrario, el era bastante amable y con sus amigos era muy protector, mejor ejemplo no podía pensar como el día anterior donde me había abrazado para mantenerme a salvo de los golpes.

En lo que respectaba al sexo y ese tipo de cosas era demasiado tímido quizá, porque hasta el más mínimo coqueteo lo ponía nervioso. No era necesario pensar mucho en alguna muestra de ello; tomarle del brazo, de la mano o algún roce mínimo entre él y yo le ponía toda la cara roja y en los peores casos hasta a tartamudear.

Pensándolo detenidamente, el podría ser el novio perfecto si obviaba el hecho de que en el romance era un principiante y que su atención a otros podía llegar a ser nula si había una batalla pokemon cerca.

Bueno… nadie es perfecto a fin de cuentas.

-Quiero decir…- volví a hablar, sintiendo la cara un tanto caliente,- vamos Silver, hablamos de Red. Con lo distraído que es, seguramente ni está tomando en serio nada de esto- extrañamente, eso me hacía enojar. Pero era mi culpa que no me tomara en serio, tantas bromas y cosas así… no ayudaba mucho.

-Blue,- alcé el rostro al oírlo, mirando fijamente a mi amigo en lo que el parecía tener una lucha interna con sus ideas,- ¿Estas… enamorada de él?

…

Lo mismo me había comenzado a preguntar, pero aun no tenía una respuesta concreta. Físicamente me agradaba, oh, claro que lo hacía. A los 10 años había sido una ternurita pero ahora a los casi 20… se tenía que ser realmente ciega para no notar que Red es todo un bombón.

Pero saber que alguien te atrae físicamente no es lo mismo a estar enamorado.

-Pues…- traté de ordenar mis ideas, mordiéndome un poco el labio mientras miraba a otro lado, evitando lo mejor que podía aquellos ojos plateados que siempre lograban ver a través de mis mentiras,-… quizá yo…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!-casi caí de mi asiento ante tremendo grito, sintiendo unos brazos rodearme de repente. Mire hacia arriba para notar que era Gold quien estaba cantándome feliz cumpleaños… con suerte, su acostumbrada alegría no le habría dejado oír mucho de lo que habíamos estado platicando.-

* * *

No tuvimos mucho tiempo para poder celebrar mi cumpleaños ya que tuvimos que viajar en un autobús de Ciudad Castelia a Nimbasa y de ahí llegaríamos a donde la sede del Torneo Mundial.

Una pena, en mi opinión. No poder detenerse a mirar las ciudades era demasiado cruel ya que por lo poco que había visto, Castelia aun tenía más cosas que mostrarme y la siguiente ciudad era quizá más llamativa, con enormes estadios y una gran Rueda de la Fortuna, incluso había una figura enorme de un pokemon color natilla y rosa que debía ser una de las especies únicas de Unova.

En el trayecto, Gold me dio un pastel que al parecer había comprado antes de llegar al Hotel. Ahora tenía otra meta en Unova; descubrir cómo se llama aquel pokemon color natilla, visitar la rueda de la Fortuna y volver a la repostería donde Gold había comprado el pastel y comprar todos los deliciosos dulces que viera.

Por su parte Green me dio un libro, muy propio de él, aunque con hojearlo un poco entendí el porqué lo había hecho. Había varias fotografías sobre la evolución pokemon que se me hicieron algo familiares, no tarde mucho en reconocerlas. Varias eran de los estudios del Profesor Oak que yo había leído por pura curiosidad. No podía creer que ya estuviera terminado ni mucho menos que Green hubiera visto que aquella información tomó mi atención.

Casi todo el camino me la pase leyendo, pasando las hojas en lo que miraba nuevos pokemon y sus evoluciones. Siendo yo una maestra en la Evolución, no podía quedarme atrás en dicha información por más que fueran pokemon no pertenecientes a Kanto.

Aunque no pude concentrarme del todo, notaba a Red molesto y evitándome un poco. Bien, comprendía que quizá se le habría olvidado mi cumpleaños, pero no era razón para evadirme, ¿no?

A fin de cuentas no lo iba a golpear por no haberme dado un regalo, con que me hubiese acompañado de compras había sido suficiente.

-Red…-le llamé en cuanto él paso a mi lado, solo se congelo en su lugar y me miró nervioso. ¿Todo por un simple regalo? Estaba exagerando- ¿Pasa algo? No me has dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el día- le vi balbucear, sonriéndole en lo que cerraba el libro.-

-N-no fue mi intención…-se excusó, llevándose ambas manos tras la nuca. Entonces lo noté, estaba escondiendo algo pero no sabía que era.

-Vamos Red… tendré otro cumpleaños el año que viene, no es el fin del mundo- comenté entre risas, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque solo había logrado sacarle un par de risas nerviosas.

De repente lo vi estremecerse, había estado a punto de preguntar qué pasaba pero en un instante vi a Pika subir a sus hombros y arrebatarle lo que hubiese escondido. Tuve que aguantar mis risas lo mejor posible al verlos pelear de esa manera, nunca había visto que Pika no lo obedeciera.

Por poco y lo atrapaba, pero Pika brincó a mi regazo y me ofreció de su boca un pequeño paquetito mal envuelto. Lo tomé y vi como mi _novio_ se quedaba helado, pasando de rojo a blanco.

-No lo abras…-me pidió, aun con aquella cara de susto. Para su mala suerte su negativa me daba más curiosidad de que habría dentro y que su Pikachu mordisqueara uno de los extremos solo me motivaba más a abrirlo.

Le escuche volverse a quejar, pero con un simple jalón, ya lo había abierto del todo.

Permanecí en silencio al verlo. Era una especie de gargantilla hecha de listones negros entrelazados con una piedra azul de pendiente. La alcé para verla en la luz, aquella piedra daba unos cuantos destellos y parecía estar moviéndose.

Era como una piedra agua pero redonda y algo plana, como si la hubieran trabajado hasta que quedara suave.

-Horrible, lo sé -llegó su voz a mis oídos, recordando que Red seguía ahí. Le miré confusa, oyendo unos gruñidos de molestia provenir del pokemon ratón,- pensé sería buena idea pero -siguió hablando, desviando la mirada,- Gold me contó del regalo de Silver y… si no lo quieres, comprendo. Te conseguiré algo mejor- y no pude lograr no reír después de haber oído todo eso.

¿Todo eso porque Silver me regalo algo caro? Bien, el debía de estar encantado de haber podido intimidar a los demás con ello.

-¿Bromeas?-pregunté, sonriendo para dejar el libro a un lado y tratar de ponérmelo- ¡Me encanta!- sonreí aun más al ver que su expresión se relajaba. En serio que había pasado mucho problema al no saber si dármelo o no. El autobús brincó de repente, deteniendo mis intentos de ponerme la gargantilla.- Red…- le llamé, aunque no necesito le explicara ya que se sentó a mi lado casi en un instante y tomó el collar.

-Tu cabello…- susurró algo tembloroso, a lo cual me recogí el cabello y lo hice a un lado. No se tardó mucho, aunque era obvio un ligero temblorcito en sus manos al tocarme la piel del cuello… y no fue él el único que tembló.- Listo – avisó en cuanto terminó, pero acabe por recargarme en su pecho, sonriéndole.

No había tenido oportunidad de "molestarlo" en todo el día, así que debía aprovechar ya que Silver no andaba cerca.

-Gracias- susurré, tomando uno de sus brazos para que me abrazara al menos un poco. Tuve que aguantar la risa al verlo sonrojarse hasta las orejas, era tan fácil que casi no era divertido.

_Casi_…

-No hay de que…- fue su única respuesta, aunque estaba más relajado que antes. Quizá debía subir mis coqueteos de nivel.- Uhm… ¿debo seguir lo de novios incluso acá en Unova?- me preguntó después de un rato, estrechándome un poco. Íbamos avanzando en eso del contacto.

-¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres?- comenzó a balbucear al oír eso, era increíble lo fácil que él podía hacerme reír.- Solo bromeó Red- trate de tranquilizarlo, acurrucándome un poco, se sentía demasiado bien tenerlo cerca,- aunque, ¿Por qué no? Me agrada ser tu novia-respondí, mirando su sorpresa de oírme decir eso.

-¿Novios, novios?-cuestionó cuando al fin pudo hablar,- Como… ser novios de verdad o como nuestro trato…- asentí a lo primero, tomando una de sus manos aunque tuve que soltarlo al ver que eso lo ponía más alterado.- No sé nada sobre eso…

-Ni yo tampoco- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.- Pero podríamos darle una oportunidad, ¿no?- permaneció callado al oírme decir eso, dejando escapar un largo suspiro para asentir.

-Pues… veamos que pasa…-dijo, sonriéndome al fin.

Era extraño y a la vez lindo que hubiese aceptado. Aun no entendía muy bien mis sentimientos por Red, pero él accedía a seguir a pesar de todo… eso me hacía sentir mucho más segura sobre todo esto.

* * *

**El siguiente también tardara un poquito más por la Universidad y ademas comenzare a armar el Torneo al fin.**


	6. Al fin en Driftveil

**¡Lamento mucho el hiatus, he estado con mil y un cosas ademas que la tesis me ha tenido toda loca, perdón!**

**Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dan pequeños paros cardíacos por las ansias.**

**_Para Silver_: ¿En serio lo tienes de pagina principal? ¡No se que decir! ¡Es todo un honor! ^^**

**_Para Karol_: No sabría decir si perfecto del todo pero hago lo que puedo xD disculpen haber tardado tanto**

* * *

No supe cuando fue que caí dormido, al parecer los mimos de Blue eran más efectivos de lo que parecían, pero despertar fue menos agradable que dormirme.

Lo único que supe es que de un momento a otro el autobús se había detenido de golpe, yo había terminado de cara al suelo y Blue había caído sobre mi espalda. Un chillido familiar no muy lejos de nosotros me dio a entender que a Gold también lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

Me tomó unos diez minutos reconocer las voces del resto quejarse sobre ello, aunque más que nada eran Misty y Whitney las que se oían quejarse. En poco vi a Green ir hacia donde el chofer, seguido de otros zapatos que no reconocí del todo.

-¿Red, estas bien? ¿Te lastime?-oí a Blue preguntar cuando se levanto de mi, solo me senté en el suelo lo mejor que pude en lo que me tallaba la cabeza, tratando de terminar de despertarme.- Lo lamento- la oí disculparse, aunque estaba algo distraído al sentir una pesada mirada sobre mí.

Ya que logre fijar bien la vista note que era Silver el que me miraba, sentado en la otra fila de asientos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de bastante molestia. Aunque más que mirarme mal, al parecer lo que quería era asesinarme con los ojos. ¿Acaso escuchó todo lo que ella y yo habíamos dicho? Y también me preguntaba que tanto habría visto.

Posiblemente no mucho, con su ceguera… es decir… como no ve y… no, mal chiste, mal chiste.

-¿Qué sucedió?-escuche de nuevo a Blue hablar, al parecer si había notado lo tensa de la situación,- ¿Chocamos contra algo o qué?

-Se desinfló un neumático…- Green habló esta vez, yendo hacia nosotros, seguido de Gold, para después mirar mi posición en el suelo. Solo le vi rodar un poco los ojos,- tienen otro repuesto, así que tendremos que esperar un poco a que lo cambien. Sin embargo Driftveil está ya cerca, es solo pasar el puente y llegamos a la ciudad.- terminó de informarnos.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos allá? ¿Desempacar y alistarnos para el torneo?- preguntó Silver por todos nosotros, y en respuesta el solo torció un poco el gesto. Eso era un claro _no_.

-No exactamente. Llegamos a Driftveil, nos guían a nuestro hotel y de ahí vamos al Estadio- permaneció callado, tallándose la frente en lo que cerraba los ojos. Era curioso ver lo fastidiado que estaba por pensar lo que fuese nos iba a decir,- No sé aun si Cynthia haya convocado una conferencia de prensa, pero pueden tomar por seguro que si ella no ha sido, lo ha hecho Clay ya-.

-¡Entrevistas, asombroso!- dijeron Gold y Blue al mismo tiempo, empezando a hablar sobre lo increíble que sería eso.

Obvio ellos iban a ser los más emocionados por tener reporteros rodeándoles y llenándolos de preguntas, y por otro lado estaban Silver y Green que al parecer preferían lanzarse de un puente que ser molestados por periodistas.

¿Por mi parte? Estaba en conflicto. Me gusta la atención pero estar en Monte Plateado parecía haber arruinado un poco mi capacidad para socializar con la gente.

… y la idea de que hicieran suposiciones sobre mi relación con "_mi amada" _(Apodo dado gracias Burgh…) me aterraba. ¿Qué se supone respondería a lo que me fueran a preguntar? En Kanto lo habían tratado pero no había respondido absolutamente nada… ¿entonces acá tendría que decir la verdad? Quizá lo mejor para mí sería lograr imitar la actitud de Green y mimetizarme con la pared.

* * *

En quizá una media hora el autobús ya estaba listo y camino a Driftveil. En el resto del viaje no vi a Blue… ni a Silver, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que seguramente él le estaría pidiendo explicaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido. Admito me sentía mal por no ayudarle con lo que fuese que el pelirrojo estuviera preguntando, pero que Gold hubiese decidido era su turno de abordarme no me daba muchas probabilidades de ayudar.

Driftveil fue un poco extraño de ver, quizá esperaba un shock tan grande como la primera vez que vi Castelia y Nimbasa, pero la verdad era que el lugar era tan solo una Ciudad portuaria... no era pequeña sin embargo, pero no tan "_brillante_" como las otras dos ciudades.

Me recordaba un tanto a Carmín, pero con muchísimos más hoteles.

En poco nos acomodamos en el hotel, descubriendo para mi gusto que íbamos a compartir habitación de nuevo, solo que esta vez Blue iba a estar con nosotros y habría otros dos chicos… al parecer sus nombres son Black y White, y según Green ellos también eran dex-holders como nosotros.

No preste mucha atención a lo que estaban diciendo, más que nada me quede a la altura de Green en lo que trataba de aprenderme ciertos movimientos suyos para poder pasar inadvertido frente a los demás, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Quizá debería haberle prestado muchísima más atención antes o algo por el estilo.

Llegamos en poco a aquel muelle donde no había más que fuentes y puestos alrededor de un enorme edificio de color azul, la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro a la vez que los pokemon, si hubiese tenido el tiempo (y si Gold no me hubiese empujado para entrar) hubiera escaneado a todos los que pudiera.

Les deje adelantarse, ignorando cuanto podía los regaños de Misty sobre no ir a su ritmo, aunque para mi suerte Brock le convenció de dejarme e irse con los demás. No era como que no estuviese emocionado de que entraría al Torneo, pero todo eso era un shock demasiado grande, por llamarle de alguna manera, y necesitaba detenerme un poco a tomar un respiro. Para mi suerte había unas cuantas bancas dentro del lugar a donde fui a sentarme, quitándome la gorra para llevarme una mano al rebelde cabello, ni siquiera haciendo el intento de aplacarlo.

Quizá… había esperado algo como los torneos que se solían hacer entre Johto y Kanto, no salir mucho de la zona que ya conocía y cosas por el estilo. Era emocionante, no lo negaba, pero también algo aterrador entrar tan de golpe a todo esto nuevo, y contrario a Gold y Blue, yo no podía acoplarme tan rápidamente… aunque quería pensar que con el calor de las peleas y estar con ella y Green, no iba a sentirme tan ajeno a mi alrededor.

De repente haber dejado a Yellow en nuestro conocido (y no tan raro) Kanto me hacía sentir aliviado al no exponerla a esto, sin embargo ella lograba adaptarse más rápidamente a ciertas situaciones.

_No como yo, que tarde meses en dejar de llamarla como un 'él'._

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando una patita rosada se puso sobre una de mis manos, alzando el rostro para ver a un pokemon rosado sonreírme y acercar una especia de…mechones o algo por el estilo hacia mí para tocarme el rostro y volver a palparme la mano, como tratando de darme ánimos. No era precisamente lo que había esperado me sacara de aquellos pensamientos raros que tenía encima, pero era una agradable sorpresa que ese pokemon raro lo hubiera logrado con tan solo un par de movimientos.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando una patita rosada se puso sobre una de mis manos, alzando el rostro para ver a un pokemon rosado sonreírme y acercar una especia de…mechones o algo por el estilo hacia mí para tocarme el rostro y volver a palparme la mano, como tratando de darme ánimos. No era precisamente lo que había esperado me sacara de aquellos pensamientos raros que tenía encima, pero era una agradable sorpresa que ese pokemon raro lo hubiera logrado con tan solo un par de movimientos.

-¡Tabu…!-escuche un grito, alzando el rostro del pokemon para ver a un chico de cabello castaño correr hacia nosotros dos, más concretamente al pokemon.-Te dije no te alejaras tanto, disculpa si causo muchos problemas- dijo aquel niño.

Bueno… era un _niño_ para mí, no debía de exceder los 15 años seguramente.

-No hay problema, de hecho me ayudo bastante que viniera…- respondí mientras veía a la criatura volver con su dueño, palpando en mis bolsillos en busca de la Pokedex para poder escanearlo y saber que era, pero en pocos minutos me di cuenta que no llevaba nada más que mis pokeballs.

"_¡Bien hecho, Red! ¡Olvidaste la pokedex en el hotel!_"Me regañe mentalmente.

-¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó al ver todo lo que había hecho, a lo cual no pude hacer más que sonreír y negar un poco.-¿Entraras en el Torneo?-preguntó, a lo cual asentí. El solo sonrió sumamente entusiasmado, no sabía su nombre aun y ya me agradaba bastante,- ¡Genial, también yo! Una amiga llegó un poco más temprano porque debía dar la bienvenida a unos líderes, ¿la has visto? Se llama White, es delgadita, piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta… de seguro un Deerling iba a su lado- Terminó de hablar, solo logrando que yo alzara una ceja al no entender nada de lo que había dicho.

Había visto a mucha gente el día de hoy más no les había prestado precisa atención… y no sabía qué rayos era un Deerling

-Uhm… no, lo siento… no he visto ninguna chica así y…-reí nervioso, encogiéndome de hombros,-no estoy familiarizado a los pokemon de aquí- agregué, tratando de no reír al ver la cara apenada del menor. No parecía estar muy acostumbrado a hablar con extraños.

-Lo lamento, es que yo…-trató de excusarse, más negué un poco con una de mis manos, tratando de restarle importancia a todo ello.-Cierto, mi nombre es Black y él es Tabu- se presentó, a lo cual volví mi mirada a la criatura.

-¿Qué pokemon es?

-Es un Audino, tiene un muy buen oído así que con sus orejas puede predecir movimientos y saber tu estado de ánimo- me explicó, ahora entendiendo porque había hecho tal cosa y me había alegrado el ánimo tan fácilmente, era parecido a una Chansey, si me lo pensaba más despacio.

-No tenemos de esos en mi región- dije sonriente en lo que me reincorporaba. Ya me había despejado lo suficiente y si no quería a Misty sobre mí, más me valía volver.

-¿De cuál región vienes?-preguntó, caminando a mi lado con el Audino tras él.

-Kanto- respondí, mirando con cierta sorpresa como su rostro se iluminaba al decirle eso.

-¡Eres uno de los líderes de Kanto!- reí nervioso, tallándome la nuca para después alzar una mano, tratando de explicarle que solo era un reemplazo,- ¡Entonces si eres uno de ellos, debes conocer a muchísimos entrenadores bastante fuertes!- …claramente su emoción no me iba a dejar explicar todo esto….- ¿Conocerás al entrenador Red acaso? ¡Debes de!- ahhhh, esto se volvía incomodo,- ¡Me encantaría conocerlo, se dice es el entrenador más fuerte de todos y quisiera comprobarlo!- _típico_.

-Quizá le conozca…-logre decir cuando al fin habló, pero en ese momento no sabía si era mejor admitir que ese "Oh Gran entrenador" era yo o mejor se enterara mucho después.

Seguimos hablando en el resto del trayecto, sobre todo de los pokemon de esta región. Le decía ciertas características y el sacaba una libreta de anotaciones y me mostraba lo más parecido a ellos, una manera un tanto extraña, pero de una u otra manera funcionaba para ambos.

Acabe encontrándome con Green que me señaló en donde estaban los demás. Para suerte de Black, la amiga por la que me había preguntado también estaba con ellos junto con un pokemon parecido a un Stantler, solo que de color rosa y mucho más pequeño.

-Menos mal no se ha perdido- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia mí. De repente me sentía culpable de haberles retrasado todo. -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es White… es un placer conocerle- dijo para extender su mano hacia mí, devolviéndole el gesto en un suave apretón.

-¿Presidenta?- _¿"Presidenta"?_ ¿Tan joven y ya tenía un puesto importante?,- ¿Conoces a este líder?

-¿Líder? El no es un líder de Gimnasio, es un reemplazo del señor Blaine- al fin alguien se había dado cuenta. –Lamento la confusión, joven Red.

Y lo siguiente que paso no lo logre entender del todo. Solo vi la cara del menor pasar de su color normal a uno blanco, volteando hacía su amiga que asintió y eso dio paso a que sus mejillas se sonrojaran completamente.

Unos cuantos balbuceos, después abrió su chaqueta para ver que tenía ocho medallas, miró a su Audino, aun incrédulo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el piso, con el pokemon chillando preocupado y su amiga levantándolo de a poco.

.

.

Esa, sin duda, había sido la reacción más rara que había visto en toda mi vida.

.

.

* * *

**Ahhhhh, ¿es malo decir que de hecho iba a subir este capitulo ayer? Iba a aprovechar el anuncio de Nintendo para también traerles esto, pero estuve tan emocionada por los nuevos pokemon (más que nada por Xerneas) que no supe ni donde tuve la cabeza.**

**En fin, se que en este capitulo descanse un poco la relación entre Blue y Red, pero realmente no me pude resistir al choque cultural (por llamarlo de alguna manera) de Red estando en Unova con todas las cosas que hay diferentes en comparación con Kanto. Ademas que tenía ganas de escribir un poco de Black, se ve tan seguro pero a la hora de conocer a sus ídolos es tan nervioso...me encanta.**

**De nuevo lamento la tardanza, espero que con este capitulo (que es un poco más largo que los otros, según yo) me perdonen.**


	7. Que inicie el PWT

**Para Silver: La verdad es que si y trate de mantenerlo un poco más relajado, al parecer no lo logre mucho que digamos. Sin embargo en este capitulo espero poder pagarles la falta de actividad del anterior, ya leerán por que.**

**Bueno, acá el nuevo capitulo, lamento mucho la falta de relevancia en el anterior.**

* * *

Una batalla…

Todo lo que Black había hecho (a excepción de desmayarse) era querer pedirme una batalla.

Y con gusto se la hubiera dado, si no hubiese sido porque Blue me había exigido atención. Seguía algo entorpecido en eso de ser pareja pero al menos había escogido a una chica que tenía la paciencia para ello y sabía hacia donde llevar todo.

¿O me había escogido a mí? Aun a estas alturas no sabía que había pasado precisamente para acabar en esta situación.

_Ni siquiera sabía cómo había aceptado a venir a este mercado con ella…_

— ¡Mira Red!— exclamó para señalar a la izquierda y arrastrarme en poco al lugar en cuestión. No iba a negar que fuera interesante pero hubiese preferido usar mi tiempo para algo mejor que ver puestos ambulantes.

Es decir, el Torneo iba a empezar en una hora, lo menos que podía hacer era estar curioseando por todos lados.

—Muchas gracias— le escuche decir al vendedor pasado un rato mientras me pasaba una bolsa con unas cinco o seis bayas. Atania, Meloc, Aranja y otro montón más que no supe precisamente que eran. —Por lo que me han dicho— comenzó a hablar, tomándome del brazo para llevarme de ahí, —es difícil conseguir bayas aquí— comentó, sonando bastante orgullosa de haberlas hallado.

—Las piensas usar en el Torneo…—comente, a lo cual ella asintió repetidas veces. — ¿No era contra las reglas usar objetos?

—Es contra las reglas usar hiperpociones, restauratodo y cosas por el estilo— explicó, para después señalar sus compras, —pero bayas y cosas equipables no lo son, así que no estoy haciendo trampa ni nada por el estilo.

—Blue… no es por querer hacerte enojar… pero no creo sea de mucha ayuda una baya aranja…— dije pasado un rato, viendo para mi horror que ahora me llevaba a un puesto donde se veían varios inciensos.

—Quizá si… quizá no…— dijo en lo que se encogía de hombros, —pero curarles un poco me da oportunidad de pensar en algo más—. En ello tenía razón, aunque no se me ocurría como Pika podría pelear con una baya en una pata.

Eso sumado a que la primera vez que le equipe un objeto, eran chucherías que Blue me había vendido…

Quizá se había dado por vencida de encontrar más cosas o quizá hubiese notado la cara que tenía por culpa de la horrible combinación de olores, pero en unos cuantos minutos me había sacado del lugar y al fin volvíamos al estadio con solo 15 minutos para que todo empezara.

Tampoco quería llegar temprano ya que iba a haber una Inauguración o algo por el estilo y no estaba precisamente interesado en atender.

_Mucho menos después de lo que me habían hecho pasar con la entrevista…_

— ¿Cómo esta Silver…?—decidí preguntar después de un rato, frunciendo los labios al saber que me había volteado a ver confundida por mi pregunta. —Sabes a que me refiero, Blue…

—Oh eso— dejo escapar una risa, negando despacio para mirar de nueva cuenta al frente, —Sigue molesto— "_¡pero qué sorpresa!_", —ya le he dicho lo de nuestra relación pero no parece estar muy alegre de todo, no pienses mucho en ello, Red… así de celoso se suele poner.

—Pero soy yo— trate de defenderme, tallándome la nuca. —El me conoce y sabe que no soy "ese tipo de gente", ¿Por qué se tendría que enojar tanto? —se encogió de hombros, a lo cual solo deje escapar un bufido.

—Eso es obvio Red, pero no trates de encontrar mucho sentido cuando temes que lastimen a una persona que aprecias— trató de explicarme, ahora ya peleando ambos por poder pasar entre aquel mar de gente. —Es como… sé quién es Gold y sé que es un buen chico, pero aun así ya está amenazado de no hacerle daño a Silver.

¿_Uh…_?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Gold en todo esto…?—trate de hallar sentido a lo que me había dicho, recibiendo una risita por parte de ella y que me besara el rostro.

—Tontito…—dijo sonriente, entrando al Estadio conmigo tras ella.

No en serio… ¿_a que se había referido_?

* * *

No preste atención a la Ceremonia y lo que fuese que estuviesen diciendo, la verdad es que no me interesaba en ese momento ya que la mente la tenía en otro asunto que me estaba torturando.

Y no, no era Blue y sus coqueteos o Silver mirándome con un odio que no me merecía (no todo), sino enterarme de ciertas reglas las cuales no entendía el por qué.

Para empezar, era sorteado contra cual líder de otra región lucharíamos… ese no era el problema, ya que en el campeonato así había sido; pero lo que me estaba molestando era la restricción de tres pokemon por batalla. No tenía sentido el restringirnos con la mitad de nuestro equipo, o al menos no se la encontraba en ese preciso instante.

Lo peor de todo es que con ello estaban logrando quitarme mi concentración.

Sentí algo de estática, notando a Pika mirarme con preocupación. Solo le sonreí y le acaricie un poco la cabeza, tratando de calmarlo… aunque sabía no iba a funcionar, él sabía muy bien todo lo que estaba pasándome en la cabeza. Solo tres pokemon… Pika y Saur eran en definitiva mis mejores cartas, pero no sabía cuál podría ser el tercero.

Poli, Aero, Gyara o Lax…tenía que elegir solo uno como mi tercera carta y me costaba más de lo esperado.

—Red— alcé el rostro al escuchar la voz de Green, mirándolo a los ojos, —Ni siquiera prestaste atención para saber contra quien iras, ¿verdad? —permanecí callado, sonriendo de repente al notar que ya habían sorteado todo. —Típico… campo de Batalla Nº 3, tu contrincante es una mujer llamada Elesa

—Ah… si, campo 3, contra Elesa— repetí su orden, asintiendo un par de veces para sonreír confiado, aunque una mano suya sobre mi hombro detuvo mi movimiento, recuperando mi atención.

— ¿Qué pokemon usaras?

—Eh… pues… pensaba en Pika, Saur y Poli—aunque agregar a Poli era una idea de último momento, no me sonaba mal el escogerlo, pero que Green negara al instante me hizo pensar que quizá no era tan bueno.

—No uses ni a Poli ni a Gyara, lleva a Aero contigo— alcé una ceja ante su orden, mirándole confuso, —Solo hazme caso y lleva a Aero en vez de Poli, Saur también es perfecto para eso— fue lo único me dijo para después darme un empujón hacía la dirección correcta, yéndose el al campo que debía de tocarle.

Y eso me dejaba con Saur, Pika y Aero, contra una líder que ni siquiera conocía.

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar dicho campo, no estaba más que a unos pocos metros de donde Green y yo habíamos estado hablando, además de que los organizadores me reconocieron y apuraron al lugar, a la vez que me preguntaron cuál sería mi equipo para poder registrarlos.

Se me estaba comenzando a hacer vicio eso de alentar a los demás.

Permanecí recargado en la pared, escuchando el jaleo que la gente hacía en espera de que nuestra pelea iniciara. Tantos gritos y demás solo hacían mi adrenalina y la de Pika comenzar a fluir, y al escuchar la presentación de "La Belleza Deslumbrante", comencé a temblar de ansias porque me llamaran a mí al campo.

Con suerte no me llamarían por el apodo de Blaine… yo en los acertijos soy muy malo.

Escuche mi nombre unos minutos después, separándome de la pared para caminar por aquel pasillo, escuchando los gritos emocionados de la gente a la vez que unos cuantos abucheos. Esa tal Elesa debía ser una de las Líderes de Unova, no me extrañaba que reaccionaran así.

En poco subí unas escaleras hacia una plataforma a un nivel un poco más alto del suelo, más no lo suficiente como para que la gente no nos viera. Ladeé un poco el rostro al ver a aquella mujer; alta, delgada, de cabello negro con unas extrañas cosas en la cabeza que me imagine eran audífonos. Solo me sonrió, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa al ver a Pika en mi hombro.

Sin embargo su reacción no me extraño, mucha gente de Unova parecía ignorar completamente la existencia de los pokemon de Kanto.

—Gusto en conocerte, Red— le escuche hablar por encima del jaleo que la gente hacía, —Es todo un placer ser tu primer contrincante

— ¡El placer es mío…!— "… _creo"_.

Pika jaló un poco de mi camisa, señalando a una pantalla a nuestro lado donde estaba una foto mía y de la mujer; de mi lado estaban ya tres imágenes; Pika, Saur y Aero. De su lado había… uno muy parecido a un Pikachu, solo que de color negro, otro parecido a un Rapidash en blanco y negro y un Ampharos.

Sonreí al entender porque Green me había aconsejado de usar a Aero y a Saur; no reconocía a los otros dos, pero Ampharos me daba una pista.

Debía ser una entrenadora de tipo Electrico como Surge.

Respiré con fuerza, oyendo los anuncios mientras Pika bajaba de mi hombro sin siquiera ordenarle. Con pokedex o sin ella, tenía ventaja e iba a ganar, eso era un hecho.

* * *

— ¡Vuelve Ampharos! —llamó a su pokemon en lo que le devolvía a la pokeball. Dos de tres, Ampharos había sido fácil a comparación del otro pokemon (que si mal no recordaba había llamado Zebstrika) y ahora solo faltaba el otro que se parecía a un Pikachu.

Sin embargo parecía que Pika no podría con otra pelea más, la primera contra Zebstrika le había cansado al no saber que esperar de él.

—Pika— lo llamó, él solo volteo hacía mí para sonreír y aceptar la retirada. En poco Saur ya estaba frente a mí, causando un grito colectivo por parte de la Audiencia… me hubiera reído de su sorpresa si no fuera porque debía concentrarme.

— ¡Emolga, voltio cruel! —exclamó, viendo con cierto horror como planeaba sobre Saur y embestía envuelto en electricidad. Saur ni siquiera se movió, contrarresto con un cabezazo que alejo al pokemon de él.

No podía confiarme, era volador, y eso no era nada bueno para nosotros.

— ¡Polvo veneno!

— ¡Acróbata!

Una nube morada se disperso por el campo, alejándome unos pasos para ver estupefacto aquel veloz ataque. Solo escuche un golpe seco y un bólido pasó a pocos centímetros de mi torso, viendo al Emolga atravesar la nube de veneno cuando descendió la velocidad.

En cuanto se dispersó, respire aliviado de ver aun a Saur de pie, pero sabía que aquel golpe le había hecho bastante daño sin necesidad de ver la pantalla.

— ¡Acróbata de nuevo! —ordenó, a lo cual Emolga nuevamente se preparo para embestir.

— ¡Hojas navaja! —exclamé y en pocos segundos un torrente de hojas fueron lanzadas contra nuestro contrincante… pero el Emolga lo esquivó, golpeándolo de nueva cuenta.

Mire de reojo a la pantalla donde estaba el estado de Saur… y era definitivo que si volvía a usar ese ataque, iba a vencerlo.

—Debiste haberlo pensado antes de cambiar a ese lindo Pikachu por este— escuche su entusiasta voz decirme, llena de confianza.

_¡Pero que se creía! ¡Ella era a la que le quedaba solo un pokemon, no yo!_

—Solo uno más…— habló nuevamente y Emolga ya estaba preparado para volver a atacar. Sería acróbata de nuevo, y el único ataque que sabría no podría esquivar era Planta loca, pero con toda esta gente no me podía arriesgar.

Aunque…

— ¡Acróbata una vez más! —ordenó de nueva cuenta y en poco ya se había lanzado contra Saur en aquel haz de luz. Solo iba a tener esa oportunidad y Saur no era suficientemente veloz para esquivarlo; un momento donde no pudiera evadirlo.

— ¡Hojas navaja ahora! —exclame.

Un estruendo, una nube de polvo y las hojas de Saur llenaron el lugar.

Tosí, sacudiendo las manos en el aire en un vano intento de poder ver mi alrededor entre todo el polvo. Una exclamación general me hizo girar el rostro hacia donde Saur estaba levantándose del suelo con cierta dificultad. Emolga no estaba muy lejos de él, con varios cortes por todo el cuerpo.

—Sorprendente…— habló Elesa de nueva cuenta cuando Saur logro ponerse de pie, — ¡Pero Emolga solo necesita dar otro ataque!

— ¿Y cómo lo hará? —pregunté, alzando ambas cejas para señalar con la mirada al pokemon que ahora yacía en el suelo. Sonreí al ver su cara atónita mientras devolvía a Saur a su pokeball, escuchando el anuncio de mi victoria en la pelea.

La verdad es que me había hecho sudar, por poco había logrado vencer a Saur.

— El veneno de Saur es muy efectivo— le explique, tratando de ayudarle con toda su confusión, —Emolga no estuvo mucho dentro de la nube de veneno, pero fue suficiente para que hiciera efecto… tuve suerte de que no lo hubieras notado, sino hubiera perdido—trate de animarla, y no necesite mucho, ya que son solo esas palabras ya estaba sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

Baje tan rápido como pude del escenario, corriendo en búsqueda de la Arena donde Green estuviera peleando. Quería ver que tan bien le iba y también que tanto había avanzado.

Para mi molestia, cuando llegue ya había ganado su batalla contra un hombre que llevaba una máscara de color azul, creo de Sinnoh.

* * *

— ¿Todos pasaron? —preguntó Gold cuando termino su batalla, reuniéndose con nosotros en el Lobby.

—De Kanto hemos pasado Blue, Red, Brock, Sabrina, tu y yo— Green dio el recuento, siendo lo siguiente un chillido unisonó por parte de Blue y Gold.

— ¿Y de Johto? —preguntaron al unisonó nuevamente. Sabía por quien preguntaban y porque… pero no podía hacer más que sentirme algo celoso.

—Silver pasó también…—"_ah, ¿con que no fui el único que notó sus intenciones?_" — Esta en los vestidores— y sin más, Gold dio carrera a buscar al pelirrojo.

En poco Green nos dejo, argumentando que hablaría con Sabrina y Brock para avisarles de los avances, dejándonos a Blue y a mí solos.

Su mano se coló en poco dentro de la mía, causando mi rostro sonrojarse como tenía ya costumbre.

_No como que me molestara_…

—Felicidades…— dije después de que me arrastrara a un lugar más apartado de la gente, pasando ambos brazos sobre mis hombros para quedar frente a mí, — ¿Contra quién peleaste? —se encogió de hombros, besándome la barbilla y causando perdiera la habilidad de mover la mandíbula.

Sus besos quemaban… y no de mala manera, sino que ardían en aquella zona y el calor me recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Contra Whitney— respondió, acurrucándose en poco en mí pecho para tomar mis manos y obligarme a tomarle de la cintura, —fue pan comido, casi. Esa Miltank suya fue todo un problema… pero lo solucione— escucharle decir eso me daba curiosidad de saber cómo había sido su pelea.

Con suerte, las transmitirían en la tele.

Le estreche un poco, de repente interesado en el contraste de temperatura de mi espalda contra la fría pared y de mi pecho con la calidez de Blue. Lo pensaba como la cosa más simple del mundo, el abrazar a alguien así, pero el sentimiento era… bastante ajeno a lo pensado, relajante incluso.

Estábamos entre un montón de gente desconocida, pero en ese momento el cerebro solo me servía para registrar que estábamos nosotros dos juntos, nadie más en el Mundo.

Me preguntaba si ella se sentía igual.

— ¿Red? —me llamó, sacándome mis pensamientos para bajar la mirada hacia ella. —Quiero pedirte un favor.

—Por supuesto, ¿de qué trata?

—Si peleamos el uno contra el otro, no quiero que te contengas, ¿está claro?

… _bien, no voy a mentir diciendo que vi venir eso_…

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunté, a lo cual ella asintió enérgicamente. Eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto, mi idea era protegerla, no pelear contra ella… pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista realista, al menos en este torneo había una gran posibilidad de que hubiera una batalla entre ambos.

Y en dos días íbamos a quedar solo 24 en el Torneo; si seguíamos pasando rondas, había una posibilidad mayor.

— No soy débil y lo sabes…— habló de nueva cuenta, malinterpretando todo.

— ¡N-no es eso, es solo que…! —preferí no decir más, o mejor dicho, no sabía que decir porque ella tenía razón y la estaba subestimando. Me mordí el interior del labio, prefiriendo por asentir. — No me contendré

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo— asentí después, reafirmando aquello para dar paso a unos besos suyos por todo mi rostro que causó me ardiera la cara al grado que se detuvo para reír por lo rojo que estaba.

Pelear contra ella no se me había pasado por la cabeza sino hasta que ella tocó el tema, y de hecho me sentía algo idiota por no haber contemplado aquella posibilidad.

Pero por otro lado, no habíamos vuelto a tener una pelea en mucho… y ya estaba pasando de la angustia a la emoción por saber si podríamos llegar a ello en los siguientes días.

* * *

**El "hombre de Máscara Azul" es Super Wake/Crasher Wake si es que no lo logran ubicar... creo en España es llamado Manati.**

**Admito no estar del todo contenta con la pelea. Con suerte y algo más de experiencia, iré mejorando eso o simplemente me enfocare solo en las más importantes de Red.**

**Pero claro, no me alejare mucho de la relación de estos dos, mírenme sufrir al no saber como balancear ambas cosas.**

**=EDIT=**

**¡SE ME CAE LA CARA DE LA VERGÜENZA, SUBÍ EL CAPITULO ERRADO, DISCULPEN!**


	8. Paranoia

**Se me cae la cara de vergüenza por lo mucho que he tardado escribiendo esto, lamento mucho el largo hiatus que he tenido unos problemas familiares y escolares que la verdad me han tenido bastante estresada.**

**Me he ido por las ramas con este capitulo pero eingh... espero les guste.**

* * *

_Oscuridad. Fuese a donde viera, no podía ver más que oscuridad._

_Moví un poco mis manos, poniéndolas frente a mi cara pero, sin importar su proximidad, no podía verlas._

_Comencé a caminar, teniendo las manos enfrente de mí para evitar golpearme contra cualquier objeto, pero al parecer no había nada._

_Era como si estuviera en un vacio total… y una presión comenzaba a apoderarse de mi pecho._

_Ansiedad creo yo._

_— Ayúdame…_

_Me detuve al escuchar aquel susurro, mirando a todos lados aunque no hubo más que oscuridad a mí alrededor._

_—Por favor…_

_Caminé a la dirección de ese suave murmullo, manteniendo de nueva cuenta mis manos al frente. Era la voz de una chica, y parecía no estar muy lejos de mi izquierda._

_— ¡Ayúdame!_

_Esos gritos de nuevo… conocía esa voz. _

_Era Blue… Blue me pedía ayuda._

_— ¡Auxilio!_

_Antes de que lo supiera ya estaba corriendo, importándome ya muy poco el lastimarme al colisionar contra algo._

_— ¡Ayuda por favor!_

_Seguí corriendo cuanto podía, comenzando a ser más seguidos aquellos pedidos de socorro… pero no importó cuán rápido corriera, no parecía avanzar nada._

_De hecho, los gritos comenzaban a escucharse más lejanos._

_— ¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!_

_Las piernas y los pulmones me ardían de tanto correr, aunque dicho ardor era fácil de ignorar ante la corriente de adrenalina que recorría mis venas a una velocidad sorprendente._

_Quejidos y leves gritos llenaban el ambiente, desesperándome más y más al no poderme acercar a ella._

_No entendía que pasaba, no sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba ni que ocurría, lo único que podía pensar era en rescatarla de aquello que le estaba haciendo daño._

_Un silencio sepulcral gobernó en aquel vacio y, de repente, un grito desgarrador._

_— ¡Blue!_

* * *

Me levante de golpe, mareándome un poco ante aquel movimiento mientras respiraba tan agitado como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo un enorme peso quitárseme de encima al encontrarme con que estaba en la habitación de nuestro hotel.

Mi respiración fue tranquilizándose hasta que al fin pude respirar de nuevo por la nariz, removiéndome unos mechones de cabello de la frente que se me había pegado por culpa del sudor mientras miraba mis sabanas.

Tuve que secarme con la camisa al sentir toda la cara mojada, una pesadilla nunca me había hecho sudar de tal manera.

No entendía que me pasaba, llevaba semanas sin tener esas pesadillas y para colmo esa no se comparaba a ninguna que hubiera soñado antes.

Debía haber sido por la adrenalina que me quedó después de la batalla contra Elesa o algo por el estilo, no comprendía del todo como aquello funcionaba, pero tampoco era como que me interesara de todas formas. Había sido solo un sueño, uno muy malo, pero no más que un sueño de todos modos.

Sin embargo, aquel alarido aun me retumbaba en los tímpanos.

Alcé mi rostro de nueva cuenta, mirando a mí alrededor. Al parecer no habían quedado muchas habitaciones y nosotros cinco teníamos que compartir una que no tenía más que una cama, así que Green, Gold, Silver y yo estábamos durmiendo en el suelo. Green a mi lado, luego yo y después Blue en la cama, y los otros dos frente a nosotros.

No como que Blue hubiese insistido mucho en quedársela, pero con la mirada asesina que nos había dado Silver, no había demasiado de lo cual hablar.

Gire la mirada hacía donde ella estaba, suspirando relajado al ver una cascada de cabello castaño moverse en un suave vaivén producto de su respiración. Ella estaba bien, así que no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Claro que… no tener que no significaba que no iba a hacerlo.

Jalé mis sabanas para taparme hasta los hombros, recargándome en el mueble para ver su dormido rostro. Era extraño notar que se veía incluso más adorable así, o quizá era el saber que no saldría con algo que me sacaría de mi eje.

Debía volver a dormir, pero con la pesadilla y mi carrera en la inconsciencia dudaba mucho poder regresar a ello.

Escuche de repente un ronquido que llamó mi atención, notando era Gold quien había empezado a hacer aquel ruido. Bien, no dormiría por la pesadilla y por sus ronquidos, pero tan rápido como empezaron, cesaron.

No fue necesaria mucha luz para notar la familiar melena roja y, por extraño que suene, había parado de roncar ya que Silver lo había movido y ahora lo usaba como almohada. Más extraño me fue cuando noté que Gold le había pasado un brazo encima, abrazándolo por la cadera.

Solo rece porque Gold despertara primero que Silver para arreglar aquella situación y que su amigo no lo culpara de todo… aunque parte de mi envidiaba aquella posición en la que habían terminado por accidente.

* * *

Ok… lo admito, no esperaba que Gold fuese a despertarse temprano una vez en su vida.

Aunque había sido extraño. Él se despertó y puedo jurar que vi a Silver acurrucarse un poco más en él, fue sino hasta que notó que yo estaba despierto que se alejó rápidamente, me dio los buenos días y fue a bañarse.

Después de eso estaba de un humor que no podía hablar con nadie más que con Blue y, claro estaba, yo no podía acercarme a ella a más de 10 metros… 20 si Gold estaba conmigo.

Así que, dado que por culpa de su mal humor nos repelía, él y yo no teníamos de otra más que ir entre los Campos del Edificio para ver las batallas del día de hoy.

—Haxorus, ¿eh? —Gold dijo mientras revisaba con la Pokedex al enorme Dragón de un hombre de barba blanca llamado Drayden. —Crystal hubiera adorado el poder venir a documentar todo esto.

— ¿Y donde esta ella? —Pregunté, recargándome en el barandal mientras la pelea iniciaba, —Pensé les acompañaría.

—Nah, Crys prefiere aburrirse entre libros y niños que participar en todo esto— respondió, guardando el dispositivo de nuevo en su bolsillo para mirar la pelea, —además está en… Sinnoh, creo, justo ahora. La mandó el Profesor Oak unos días después de que Silv y yo nos embarcáramos hacía acá—terminó de explicarme, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—Hubiera sido mejor ella viniera en vez de él…— dije sin pensar, aunque aquello causó una risa en mi amigo.

—Ya se le pasara, se enoja de la nada.

—Además fue él quien se acostó sobre ti, no debería enojarse tanto.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, viendo sorprendido como aquel hombre de barba vencía con un simple ataque uno de los pokemon de aquella mujer de Hoenn. ¿Winona? No recordaba su nombre exactamente, pero Sapphire alguna vez me la mencionó.

—Espera…— escuche hablar a Gold de nueva cuenta, viendo que en realidad él no se había quedado callado por la batalla sino que se me había quedado mirando a mí, — ¿A qué te refieres con que él se acostó sobre mí?

Mi primera reacción fue encogerme de hombros.

—Me desperté demasiado temprano y no pude volver a dormir, y entre tus ronquidos noté que te estaba usando de almohada— sonreí nervioso, tallándome un poco la nuca. Quizá debí haberlo despertado y salvarle de todo esto.

— ¿Eso es todo? —me preguntó, a lo cual solo asentí un par de veces para después observar con confusión como una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. — ¡Ese idiota! ¡Solo a él se le ocurre hacer tanto drama por ello! Déjame adivinar, ¿todo iba normal hasta que notó que estabas viéndonos? —asentí de nueva cuenta, no entendiendo de donde venía tanta alegría.

Un gemido colectivo sonó, devolviendo mi mirada al campo de Batalla para ver que ella había vencido al Haxorus de su contrincante usando a su Altaria.

—Pensé que te había regañado por ello— comenté, esta vez el negó, más no dejo de sonreír.

—No me ha hablado desde que desperté.

— ¿No está exagerando? Quiero decir, fue solo un accidente.

—Uy si, "accidente" —le escuche bromear, ahora siendo yo él que me quede viendo al otro.

Mi mirada debe ser muy ligera o Gold muy distraído, porque él no notó mi silencio sino minutos después.

— ¿Qué? No es la primera vez que hacemos eso, es normal.

— ¿Normal? Entre amigos no veo como eso es normal.

— ¿Y cuando yo he usado la palabra amigos?

Silencio entre ambos de nuevo, aunque con suerte los "¡Ahh!" y "¡Ohhh!" de la multitud no permitían que nuestro mutismo fuese incomodo. Abría la boca de tanto en tanto, tratando de ordenar mis pocas ideas mientras le señalaba y volvía a alejar la mano.

¿Si no eran amigos entonces…?

—Espera… ¿estás diciendo que Silver es…?

— ¿"Mi Blue"? Si, podría llamársele.

Iba a preguntar como rayos sabía lo de Blue y yo, aunque ya a estas alturas creo era demasiado obvio aunque no fuera ninguno de los dos quien lo avisara a los cuatro vientos. Más importante aún, escuchar eso me hacía comprender un par de cosas y que Blue me hubiera comparado con él el día anterior.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Uhmm… buena pregunta…—se llevo una mano a la barbilla, quedándose pensativo un buen rato, —cuatro meses quizá, casi cinco—…_el alumno superó al maestro…_

— ¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía nada de ello?

—Red, ni siquiera Giovanni sabe sobre esto.

—Lo cual explica porque sigues vivo—otra risa, aunque esta fue una llena de nervios.

_De repente salir con Blue sonaba menos peligroso; mejor una chica que te saca de tu equilibrio con sus coqueteos a un chico hijo de un mafioso._

—Pero no es como que yo sea el único tentando su suerte, Silv te detesta

—Eso es obvio…— respondí, frunciendo un poco el ceño, —para ser alguien que no ve bien, detecta muy bien cuando estoy cerca de ella.

— ¿Parece que tiene como un radar, verdad? —bromeó, al parecer más tranquilo de mi reacción a la noticia.

No era como que me interesara de todos modos, era su vida, no la mía.

—Tengo una idea— agregó, regresando su atención a la pelea, —Silver no te deja estar cerca de Blue, y si Blue esta cerca, Silver no me deja ni tomarle la mano así que, ¿qué tal si te la llevas a otro lado después de comer? Así yo tengo mis merecidos cariños después de un estúpido pleito y tú tienes los tuyos.

La idea de Silver siendo cariñoso con alguien me era casi imposible de imaginar; en si imaginarlo de pareja con alguien me era imposible de pensar.

—Suena bien… ya pensare a donde llevarla—el sonrió y dio un par de golpes a mi espalda.

No estaba solo en todo esto de tener pareja por lo visto y, sonara cruel, pero saber que la situación de Gold era mucho peor que la mía me hacía sentir más tranquilo.

* * *

—Y… ¿A dónde se supone vamos? —preguntó Blue cuando al fin logramos perder de vista a su "hermanito" y que Gold había logrado llevárselo en la dirección contraria a nosotros.

—Eso lo descubrirás pronto— además no tenía ni idea de cómo responder aquello. Black me había dicho sobre el Puente de Driftveil pero la verdad es que había pasado por dicho lugar cuando estaba dormido.

—Pensé estarías todo el día viendo las peleas.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo—admití en voz baja, tallándome la sien, —pero no eran tan emocionantes el día de hoy además prefiero estar contigo.

—Gold te convenció

—Si…

Solo se echo a reír por mi respuesta en lo que se detenía e iba a recargarse en las vigas del puente, mirando en si a la nada. Era mitad verdad y mentira aquello, si había querido ver las peleas pero también quería estar con ella…un punto medio era el poder haber estado juntos en el estado pero no tenía tan buena suerte después de ese mal despertar del menor.

Respire con fuerza, pasando uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros para atraerla hacia mí, casi brincando por la emoción de que correspondiera a aquel gesto. Me sentía algo idiota de aun sentir que en cualquier momento me echaría a un lado, aunque era más inseguridad.

Me acostumbraría a todo, quiero pensar.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te he escuchado suspirar unas cuatro veces—dijo sin voltear a verme, solo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

No sé si "suspirar" sea el termino correcto, a mi idea era más como unos gruñidos reprimidos en vez de suspiros por seguir con aquello en mente.

—Eh… no es nada— dije al notar que estaba en espera de alguna respuesta de mi parte, más aquello no parecía satisfacerle del todo ya que sus azules ojos parecían taladrarme en búsqueda de alguna señal de mi mentira. —Blue en serio… son solo tonterías

—Pruébame—fue su respuesta instantánea, alzando ambas cejas.

Me removí un poco la gorra para tallarme el cabello de la frente. Iba a reírse de nueva cuenta, seguro de ello.

—Fue solo un mal sueño, Blue, no importa— un suave gruñido y ya se había apegado a mí, tomando mi mano para que le tomara de la cadera y recargar su espalda en mi pecho. — ¿No te rendirás hasta que hable, verdad?

—Que bien me conoces, cariñito— no se necesitaba ser un genio de todas maneras, —además… por más que sea un "simple mal sueño" te tiene deprimido y no me gusta.

_¿Deprimido…?_

—Soñé contigo, ¿está bien? —admití después de unos minutos en que pensaba como explicar aquello, pero siendo tan confuso todo en sí, era una tarea bastante difícil. —Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no veía nada y estaba solo. Entonces escuchaba una voz e iba hacía ella pero entre más me acercaba, más fuerte me rogaba por ayuda hasta que comenzaba a gritarme y…— se me fue la voz cuando un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo. El día se había llevado algo de claridad en aquel grito, pero seguía siendo bastante efectivo a la tarea de llenarme de ansias.

En poco ya le había estrechado la cadera con ambos brazos y tenía la frente recargada en su hombro izquierdo, a saber si por vergüenza o necesitar saber que ella estaba ahí. Soy una persona razonable y no suelo dejarme llevar por el miedo, me sentía ajeno a mi mismo temiendo por algo tan simple como una pesadilla.

— ¿Era yo? —le escuche preguntar tras un largo silencio, colocando ambas manos sobre las mías.

Saberla a mi lado me calmaba más de lo esperado.

—No estoy seguro, era tu voz pero no logre llegar a ti— admití, escuchando un bufido afirmativo de su parte.

En poco reuní el valor para poder alzar el rostro y colocar la barbilla sobre su hombro, aunque el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad era odioso.

Comenzaba a relacionar el sentirme vulnerable con estar cerca de ella, quizá era uno de los contras de tener una pareja.

—Fue solo un sueño

— ¿Crees no lo sé? —dije frustrado, sintiendo como de repente acariciaba en suaves círculos el dorso de mi mano, quizá había sonado más agresivo de lo esperado.

—Todo va a estar bien—agregó, girando su rostro hacia el mío para besarme la mejilla un par de veces. —Y si Reddy tiene pesadillas feas de nuevo, entonces podríamos dormir juntitos—canturreó, dejando escapar una suave risa.

Era un alivio que en veces no se tomara las cosas tan en serio y supiera aligerar el ambiente.

—Claro, porque cierta persona no me estrangulara por aquello— rió de nueva cuenta ante mi comentario, negando despacio.

— ¿Le temes a Silver?

—Por supuesto que no—respondí casi al instante, tratando de colocar mi frente contra la de ella, pero en el acto había rozado sin querer sus labios.

La garganta se me congeló dolorosamente y el rostro por el contrario me ardió con fuerza; solo mire a otro lado en lo que esperaba el corazón me dejara de retumbar en los oídos. Me sentía patético, realmente aun no entendía por qué me costaba aun tanto el acercarme a ella de aquella manera.

_Es decir, ella es mi novia, ¡con un demonio! No debería estar tan angustiado en siquiera…  
_

…

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede en blanco, pero cuando mi mente volvió a funcionar, lo único que pude percibir fueron los labios de Blue contra los míos. Poco a poco comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, sintiendo una de sus manos en mi barbilla, probablemente me había hecho girar el rostro cuando no lo note.

En poco logre relajarme, estrechándola un poco mientras aquel beso seguía. Era extraño y… algo _húmedo_, pero reconfortante a la vez y me hacía el cuerpo llenárseme de cierta calidez mientras la estrechaba más hacia mí.

Aunque empezó tan fugaz como inició y a pocos minutos ya me encontraba gruñendo molesto cuando ella separó sus labios de los míos, sonriéndome como si fuese una de sus tantas travesuras.

En parte lo era… pero prefería no pensar mucho en ello.

— ¿Rico? —preguntó sonriente, tomando mis manos mientras esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

Aunque estaba demasiado sorprendido para dar alguna en específico, por suerte mi expresión era suficiente respuesta para ella.

* * *

Permanecimos en silencio después de aquello, solo compartiendo uno que otro beso cuando ella me los exigía. Si por mi hubiese sido la hubiera besado hasta que los labios me dolieran, pero aun estaba esa molesta barrera que yo me había puesto.

No podía dejar de pensar que si de una batalla se tratara, hubiera sido menos torpe… pero en parte era tonto pensar que sería bueno en todo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo pero en lo que a mí se me hicieron segundos ya se había oscurecido y solo éramos iluminados por unas cuantas luces y el resplandor del Estadio. No necesitamos mucho para decidir el mejor volver a nuestro hotel, fuimos a cenar y minutos después ya habíamos vuelto a nuestra habitación.

—Green…— escuche a Blue decir molesta al entrar a la habitación y no me tomó demasiado para notar porque había reaccionado así.

Al parecer Green había vuelto cansado… y la comodidad de la cama lo había vencido por completo.

Hizo cuanto pudo para despertarlo, desde moverlo hasta gritarle pero tal parecía nada funcionaba. En un momento me había preocupado y pensado que estaba muerto, pero ver que subía y bajaba por su respiración me calmó sobre aquello.

—Deberías dejarlo dormir ahí al menos hoy…—le aconsejé, aunque no era como si tuviera otra opción, —se que dormir en el suelo no suena precisamente cómodo, pero tampoco vas a poder mover a Green de…

—Podríamos dormir juntos—me interrumpió, sonriendo ampliamente para acercarse a mí y poner ambos brazos sobre mis hombros, —unos cuantos mimos…unos besos…—siguió hablando, apegándose más a mi sin dejar de sonreír de aquella sugerente manera.

—E-ehm… ¿o podríamos simplemente dormir? —trate de hacerle cambiar de parecer, aunque una risilla de su parte dio a entender claramente que no iba a dejar el tema tan fácilmente.

—Vamos Reddy, ya estamos grandecitos— "_No sé si me guste o no a donde va esto_" —y ya que somos pareja, podríamos aprovechar y juguetear un poco— solo escuche una risa por lo demás torpe, poniéndome rojo al darme cuenta que esa risa era la mía.

—Quiero decir…—traté de arreglar rápidamente aquella risa estúpida, —Green esta aquí

—Podemos hacerlo en silencio

—Silver y Gold…

—Ellos no están—canturreó

— ¡S-sabes a lo que me refiero! —exclamé con más fuerza de la necesaria, tensándome al ver a Green moverse un poco, por suerte no se despertó. Ella solo rió de nueva cuenta, dándome un beso que por alguna razón logro calmarme.

—Solo bromeaba, ¿sabes? — Agregó, acariciándome el rostro para alejarse de repente, —voy a ir a cambiarme y nos vamos a dormir, ¿ok?

—Ok…—musite mientras ella jalaba su ropa y se iba al baño.

Solo me deje caer sentado al suelo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro mientras me calmaba. No era como que si el sexo me asustara o algo por el estilo… el problema era estar en aquella situación con Blue.

Era horrible, asustarme así me hace sentir como un niñito llorón.

Me eche sobre el montón de sabanas para al fin ponerme a dormir. Solo lo había hecho para molestarme así que no había mucha sorpresa en todo aquello, además si lo pensaba más calmado quizá ella estaría muchísimo más nerviosa de dormir conmigo y por eso había hecho aquello.

Un consuelo que me ayudo bastante, ya que aun Blue no volvía y estaba bastante adormecido.

Solo recuerdo haber sentido una delgada figura apegarse a mí, tomando uno de mis brazos para hacerlo pasar sobre ella y un suave "Buenas noches".

_Fue una noche sin sueños, lo máximo recuerdo de ellos son más que manchas coloridas que no tienen sentido alguno y a pesar de todo ello descanse como nunca._

_Estaba siendo paranoico, lo sé… pero saberla a mi lado y más aun saberla a salvo me salvo de tener de nuevo esas raras pesadillas._

_Sin embargo, debía arreglar esa paranoia mía de perder a Blue._

* * *

.

**Esto me ha costado más de lo debido... de nuevo un capitulo sin mucha relevancia (lo lamento) ¡aunque al fin se besaron! Es un avance, creo yo.**

**Lo admito, la idea original era mantener lo de Gold y Silv con meros hints pero me picaba y salió todo lo de separar a los hermanos para llevarse cada quien a su pareja.**

**En fin, gracias por leer, lamento la espera y ojala el siguiente no me cueste tanto tiempo como este.**


	9. Nos llevamos tan bien

**Silver: ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO! ;;;; pasaron varias cosas y entre que dibujaba y arreglaba todo, ponerme a escribir acabo en tercer plano. Espero el beso y el pms compensen la espera.**

**Y hablando de eso ultimo, me intrigó bastante que muchos estuviesen tan sorprendidos sobre esa pareja cuando mencione habría hints desde el primer capitulo. Lamento si a algunos le incomoda pero a mi me molesta de sobremanera cuando hay historias que solo tienen parejas heteros, gays o lesbicas y no hay variedad. A saber realmente el porque, ni yo lo se.**

**..**

* * *

Amanecí, hice fila para bañarme (por suerte desperté antes que Gold y Green, para mi mala suerte Blue despertó antes y tardo horas en el baño), esperamos a que acabaran los restantes y nosotros cinco bajamos a comer, siendo acompañados en poco por Black y White.

Hablamos por horas, contando varios relatos de Kanto y Johto y ellos nos contaban sobre Unova, más que nada sobre sus dos amigos Bel y Cheren (el cual Black estaba reemplazando como Líder en el Torneo) y un chico llamado simplemente N que al parecer podía comunicarse con los pokemon.

Les sorprendió bastante que ninguno de nosotros se sorprendiera bastante sobre aquello, pero después de contarles sobre la 'Viridian Mind' y lo que sus portadores podían hacer, empezaron a debatir sobre la posibilidad de que su amigo fuese también como ellos.

Sonreí un poco cuando siguieron cotilleando. Los chicos de Unova son realmente agradables, pero en gran parte me hacían extrañar la presencia de Crystal y Yellow con nosotros. Inclusive parte de mi deseaba que Sapphire, Ruby y Emerald hubiesen podido suplir a algunos de sus Líderes de Gimnasio para que vinieran.

…_otro torneo de Dex Holders podría juntarnos nuevamente, quizá_…

Unas horas después White se levanto de repente de su asiento y nos apuró hacia el estadio, gruñendo unas cuantas cosas apenada sobre "el tiempo se pasó volando" y demás. La verdad es que ella y Blue se habían pasado tan inmersas en su plática que no habían notado a ninguno de los demás.

Al parecer su habilidad era la amistad pokemon, y siendo algo clave para la evolución de algunos, no me extrañaba tuvieran tanto de que hablar. Aunque Black me intrigaba, no había mencionado ni un solo momento su habilidad o si tenía alguna.

* * *

Con los combates del día anterior, el número de participantes había bajado a 24, siendo por el momento Hoenn la región con más lideres de Gimnasio. No era exactamente una competencia entre regiones pero dado que la región del ganador del Torneo era la siguiente cede del PWT se volvía un asunto bastante denso.

O algo así me había explicado Brock cuando le pregunte porque se veía tan cansado, tal parecía Misty no había parado de atormentarlo con hacer cuanto podía.

Traté de no darle mucha importancia a aquello, aunque Gold se lo tomó bastante a pecho, parloteando una y otra vez que solo porque se lo habían pedido pelearía por Kanto esa vez.

Aunque estaba seguro que quería Silver ganara y las siguientes se hicieran en Johto…

— ¡Sorteos! —gritó Gold con fuerza para señalar a una pantalla donde se estaban sorteando los siguientes. Solo dos peleas se mostraron; Jasmine contra una chica de cabello rosa de Sinnoh.

…_y Gold contra Black_…

Permanecimos un rato en silencio por la sorpresa, aunque con su explosiva personalidad no nos extrañó que hubiese dado un grito de alegría y en poco se hubiera lanzado contra el menor, revolviéndole el cabello mientras canturreaba lo "cool" que sería su batalla.

— ¡El novato es mío! ¡Qué suerte la mía! —dijo alegre, deteniéndose un poco ante unos ligeros murmullos del menor, tal parecía trataba le siguiera a donde sería su batalla. White por su parte nos guió a las gradas.

De alguna manera logre sentarme junto con Blue, aunque del otro lado estaba Silver como era costumbre, pero pensándolo más calmadamente ¿quizá estaba preocupado por la pelea de Gold y necesitaba alguien se la narrara? Aun no sabía cuál era su radio de visión.

Unos cuantos minutos y ya había gente vitoreando y exigiendo que se iniciara la pelea, a saber que sería lo que mantendría tan ocupados a los otros dos. Más exigencias y el anunciador hablo al fin, presentando a Black primero mientras en la pantalla aparecían las fotos de ambos y los pokemon que usarían.

Gold llevaba a Togetaro, Politaro y Sintaro, por su lado Black tenía…creo se llaman Galvantula y Emboar, pero el tercero no lo reconocí del todo; aunque era sumamente parecido a un Vulpix o un Eevee color negro y rojo.

— Con que por eso estaba tan calmado…— escuche a White susurrar, más no supe exactamente a qué se refería.

La pelea fue larga y sumamente emocionante, haciéndome arder en deseos de que en el siguiente sorteo estuviese mi nombre y pudiera pelear ya contra el siguiente… sumando a Blue diciendo los ataques con quizá más pasión que el mismo anunciador para avisar a Silver de lo que pasaba, aumentaban mis ganas de estar ya en la Arena. En quizá más de media hora ambos habían derrotado dos pokemon de su contrincante y ahora solo tenían un solo pokemon restante, Gold con Togetaro y Black con aquel Vulpix negro.

Él y su Togekiss alardearon en cuanto le liberó de su ball, pero el pavoneó se detuvo cuando su contrincante sacó al suyo para dar a ver otro Togekiss con la misma expresión que el de Gold.

—Espera… ¿Por qué tiene un Togekiss? —pregunté antes de que los demás reaccionaran, notando que no era el único confundido del porque aquel cambio de último momento, todos mis amigos e incluso la gente entre las tribunas cuchicheaba varias cosas mientras señalaban al "otro Togetaro". — ¿No es contra las reglas usar un pokemon que no está registrado? —White solo rió.

— ¿Quién dice que está haciendo trampa?

La pelea empezó y Gold aun no se había recuperado de la sorpresa de ver aquel tipo volador tan parecido al suyo, fue sino hasta que el otro dio un Ataque Centrado a su contrincante que nuestro amigo reaccionó y ordenó atacar con Poder Antiguo, más no funcionó y el otro Togekiss voló burlón alrededor de Togetaro.

Por unos cuantos murmullos de Blue, tal parecía que el de Black se estaba riendo del otro… y con el corto temperamento de Gold…

— ¡Doble poder! —le ordenó a gritos a Togetaro que no tardó nada en cargar contra su competidor, más de nueva cuenta este le evitó con gran facilidad.

Quizá demasiada facilidad, había algo raro en todo aquello.

Black ordenó un ataque el cual dio justo en el blanco. Ni yo ni Blue le reconocimos, pero Silver murmuró "Rasguño nocturno" mientras fruncía más el ceño para enfocar la mirada, a saber si podía ver o estaba quizá tan confundido como nosotros.

Es decir… no era un experto pero esa clase de ataques no los podía aprender un Togepi o cualquiera de su línea evolutiva.

Más ataques fallidos, más rasguños y Togetaro solo se frustraba más y más junto con Gold. De repente un ataque diferente, esta vez un lanzallamas que dio justo en el blanco y terminó por lanzar al pokemon volador fuera de la arena.

Vítores, aplausos y demás resonaron, más no logre entender porque nadie había detenido a Black de usar un pokemon no registrado.

Todo me apestaba a trampa.

* * *

— Les aseguró que no hizo trampa— nos aseguró White mientras volvíamos a los vestidores para ver la siguiente selección.

No importaba cuantas veces me lo repitiera, le habían hecho trampa a mi amigo hasta que me demostraran lo contrario.

Y hablando de él… ahora estaba sentado en una de las bancas siendo reconfortado por Blue y regañado por Silver.

La puerta sonó y giramos el rostro hacia ella, viendo a Black entrar. El aire debió haber sido demasiado denso porque en un instante alzo ambas manos a manera de defensa.

—No es lo que ustedes creen— se escudó rápidamente.

— ¡Entonces explica porque cambiaste de opinión sobre tu pokemon y cambiaste a un Togekiss! —Gold exigió saber en un instante, quitándome las palabras de la boca. —Me jugaste sucio y lo sabes

—Te aseguro no lo cambie, es solo que…

— ¡Ese era un Togekiss aquí y en Johto, Black! —respondió para levantarse en un instante, siendo detenido por Green rápidamente.

Permanecimos callados un buen rato. No era esto lo que quería como reunión de Dex Holders… en lo absoluto.

—Black, muéstrale tu Zorua de nuevo— le pidió Green, a lo cual el asintió y libero de nueva cuenta a aquel Togekiss.

— ¡VES! —se quejó Gold, aunque el pokemon se lanzó contra él y rebotó al suelo, dando paso a aquel vulpix negro. Se talló el golpe fastidiado para mirar al nuevo pokemon que había soltado una risilla burlona, corriendo de vuelta a los pies de su entrenador. — ¿Qué demonios?

—La habilidad de Zorua es ilusión, en pocas palabras puede tomar la forma de cualquiera le plazca— nos explicó White, y para ejemplificar aun más el Zorua dio un brinco al aire para transformarse en una copia idéntica de Green y otro brinco para ser ahora igual a Silver.

Claro, ignorando aquella cola negra afelpada.

—Es como un ditto…—comenté, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Green.

—A excepción de que permanece con sus ataques, su habilidad es más que nada para burlar al enemigo— lo cual explicaba porque había funcionado tan bien confundiendo a Gold.

—Los ataques de Togetaro dieron en el blanco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Silver de repente, ahora siendo la atención solo para él… quizá porque olvidamos el estaba también.

—Sí, pero las ilusiones de Zorua se hicieron cargo de tapar eso— y eso explicaba sus movimientos raros. —De hecho le ordene usar lanzallamas porque si le atacaban de nuevo hubiésemos perdido la batalla nosotros— agregó mientras se tallaba la nuca.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Gold recuperara su alegría usual y se levantara de la banca, tomando a Black bajo su brazo.

—Bien, tómalo como un regalo de tu superior en todo caso— comentó, revolviéndole el cabello para reír despacio. — Lamento… la acusación…— agregó después de un rato, pero una sonrisa por parte del de Unova fue suficiente para al fin suavizar el ambiente.

Vamos, era la primera vez que conocíamos a los nuevos… era mejor llevarse todos bien

y más siendo que esta era su región. Asimismo había sido no más que un malentendido lo del Zorua, así que no había muchos motivos para enojarnos entre todos.

Además… dejaba en claro que la mayor arma de Black era su cerebro.

— ¡Pero no te creas que te será tan fácil ahora Black! ¡Si te toca pelear contra Silver, el limpiara mi nombre! ¿Verdad, Silvie?

—Púdrete, Gold…— no pude evitar mirar a ambos, preguntándome si realmente eran pareja o Gold me había hecho una broma.

_Yo ni loco le respondería de esa manera a Blue… mucho más difícil imaginar que ella lo hiciera_.

Los comentaristas anunciaron un nuevo sorteo; otro par de Líderes que no conocía y entonces al fin apareció mi cara a un lado del rostro de la prima de Lance.

Nunca había peleado con ella, ni siquiera nos habíamos hablado que yo recordara, pero siendo su familiar muy seguramente usaría Dragonairs y Kingdras, dragones nada más de Kanto y Johto.

Me encamine a la arena sin siquiera saber si me deseaban buena suerte o no, estaba demasiado entusiasmado con al fin pelear. No tenía de acero o hielo, pero por lo que Gold me había contado ella era de temperamento corto así que podía usar eso en su contra.

No sería tan difícil.

* * *

…_fue más difícil de lo que pensé_…

Más fue una enorme suerte de que Pika haya logrado electrocutar a aquella Kingdra tan ruda antes de que diera el golpe final, aunque más me valía no abusar de mi suerte o me comenzaría a ir mal en todo esto.

Y no me perdonaría el perder la oportunidad de pelear contra Green de nuevo.

Las batallas del día acabaron sin mencionar a Green o Blue, así que solo dimos un par de vueltas por Driftveil antes de que Black y White se despidieran de nosotros y fueran de vuelta a sus habitaciones (y tal parecía ellos si habían tenido la suerte de no tener que compartirla con demasiada gente).

Volvimos a nuestro hotel cuando estuvo demasiado oscuro para andar deambulando y cenamos con el resto de los Líderes mientras hacíamos cuentas sobre los que seguían en pie. Tal parecía Brock, Blue, Green y yo quedábamos de representantes de Kanto (claro estaba que faltaban las peleas de Blue y Green) y de Johto quedaban solamente Yasmine y Silver (faltando solo la de él).

Por supuesto, recibí un par de miradas molestas por parte de Clair por haberla descalificado y dejar a Johto con menos oportunidades de ser cede el año que viene.

_La verdad sería un mentiroso si dijera que me sentía mal por haberlo logrado_.

Misty nos dio un sermón sobre ganar en nombre de Kanto y lo mucho que ello ayudaría a la imagen de los demás Gimnasios de la región. No entendí del todo porque decía aquello si en lo que recordaba, siempre era bien conocido lo fuertes que los lideres de nuestra zona eran.

No como que hubiera entendido a Misty antes, tal vez lo único quería era darnos motivación a su manera.

Poco a poco fueron yendo de vuelta a sus habitaciones, sonriendo para mis adentros al sentir la mano de Blue colarse dentro de la mía y saber que en poco por fin tendríamos algo de tiempo solo para nosotros dos, pero tal suerte no hubo ya que Gold de repente estalló con que esa noche le tocaba el dormir en la cama y ella había corrido tras él para detenerlo.

La verdad hubiera preferido él le ganara la cama para poder dormir juntos nuevamente, pero no necesite mucho para saber que eso era algo difícil ya que los coqueteos de Blue si habían surtido efecto y había despertado algo… "_tieso_" y que nuestra noche no había pasado por alto para cierto pelirrojo.

Era un poco hipócrita de su parte regañarle e incluso enojarse por aquello siendo que él y Gold hacían exactamente lo mismo; aunque no me atreví a mencionarlo siquiera porque sabría el negaría todo. Además que comenzaba a pensar que quizá Gold me había mentido sobre su relación con Silver o su noviazgo quizá era tan "explosiva" como lo había sido su amistad… ambas eran demasiadas confusas para mi gusto.

A mí no me interesaba que se enojara, pero a Blue sí. Mi única consolación fue que se durmió al borde de la cama y con una de sus manos estuvo acariciándome el cabello hasta que caí dormido.

* * *

— ¡BIEN HECHO, SILVER! —gritaron a todo pulmón Gold y Blue, sorprendiéndome que aquel alarido se hubiese logrado ahogar entre los de la demás gente cuando el venció a Flannery.

Los rumores de "el chico ciego de Johto" se habían propagado por todo el torneo aunque claro estaba que eran medianamente falsos ya que había demostrado tenía un rango de visión decente. Pienso que parte del éxtasis de la gente era haber visto aquel Gyarados rojo, un pokemon nativo de Kanto y además único en su tipo, dos en uno para la gente de Unova.

Me preguntaba qué pasaría cuando mostrara a Aero… si es que mi siguiente contrincante lograba pasar de Pika o Poli.

Antes de siquiera haberme dado cuenta Gold ya se había ido por él y Green se retiraba ya que había aparecido como siguiente peleador (siendo contra una chica de cabellos rojizos, piel morena y traje de piloto color azul… tal parecía que era de Unova). Lo cual dejaba a Blue contra Wattson.

—Buena suerte…— le desee pero ella en poco me había tomado de ambas mejillas, sonriendo amplio.

—Besito de la suerte— le escuche canturrear, quedándome en blanco un rato para escuchar una de sus lindas risitas y que me besara los labios un par de veces. —Decidido, cuando vayamos a pelear debemos hacer esto.

—No me diste ninguno cuando pelee contra Clair…—me quejé, causando una risa en ella y que me volviera a besar. —De consolación no vale

—Solo estas malhumorado porque Silver no nos deja estar juntitos— "_¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY!"_

—Anda ya antes de que te regañen por la tardanza—le señalé, a lo cual ella me soltó, asintió un par de veces y salió corriendo a la arena.

Por supuesto, para ninguno de los dos fue un verdadero problema el pelear contra sus respectivos contrincantes. Green tal parecía conocía muy bien todas las estrategias de aquella chica (me dijo después su nombre es Skyla) y Blue había usado solo a Zapdos para disfrute de los espectadores.

Por alguna razón estaba permitido usar a las aves legendarias pero no a Mewtwo… aunque eso explicaba porque nunca había visto a Blaine usarlo en este Torneo. Además estaba prohibido también utilizar a Arceus, una regla ridícula en mi opinión ya que nadie lo había logrado atrapar nunca, ni siquiera Crystal.

Y a ella no se le escapaba nada.

Planeábamos el ya salir para ir a la fuente que no estaba alejada del hotel, pero Green nos detuvo cuando señaló a las pantallas. Solo atine a alzar ambas cejas al ver que ya estaban haciendo otro sorteo para la tercera ronda, tal parecía serían solo cuatro batallas por día.

Brock contra Juan. Green contra Burch. Black contra Silver (y un chillido emocionado de Gold). Yasmine contra un hombre moreno de Unova. Winnona contra uno de Sinnoh… otros que no logre reconocer quienes eran.

Y al final apareció Blue contra Red… para mi mala suerte _yo_ era ese Red.

Me quede estático, no sabiendo si la tierra temblaba o yo era el que me estaba meciendo. Era extraño, en otro momento incluso me hubiese resultado gracioso darme cuenta que ella y yo habíamos hablado sobre quizá pelear contra el otro no más que un par de días antes y que dicho asunto si se cumpliría en dos días.

Había abusado demasiado de mi suerte por lo visto.

* * *

No supe en realidad si hablaron de algo en nuestro regreso al hotel, no prestaba demasiada atención a decir verdad ya que mi mente estaba en otro lado. Estaba sobre-reaccionando. Pelear contra ella no era el fin del mundo ni mucho menos la lastimaría, vamos que era Blue en un Torneo, no Giovanni peleando por una medalla.

Tan inmerso estaba que no me di cuenta cuando nosotros dos quedamos en la mesa, ni siquiera note cuando Pika se fue tras Green (probablemente Yellow le habría llamado). Solo volví a la tierra solo cuando ella me dio un par de jaloncitos al brazo.

—Entonces… tu contra mí, ¿huh? —comenzó a hablar sonriente. Traté de devolverle el gesto pero no pareció ser muy bueno ya que ella frunció el ceño. — ¿No estarás pensando dejarme ganar, verdad? Lo prometiste, Red

—Nunca dije que iba a incumplir mi promesa— "_aunque si lo pensé_" —es solo que me tomó por sorpresa, nada más.

Gruñó suavemente para apegarse más a mí, frunciendo los labios en lo que supuse era un puchero. Era verdad, le había prometido el no subestimarla y seguramente se enojaría más si la dejaba ganar a que si la vencía.

—Tengo una idea— agregó pasado un rato, jugando con uno de mis dedos, — hagamos esto más interesante y apostemos. Si ganó, serás todito mío

por un mes y no darás queja alguna sobre lo que te pida— la primera cosa se me vino a la mente fueron las insinuaciones de hace un par de noches, pero no la veía tan segura para dar ese paso.

Muy probablemente "sería todito suyo" para cargar bolsas de compras y demás.

— ¿Y si yo gano que me darás? —se encogió de hombros, mirándome con inocencia. Tendría que elegirlo yo entonces… Lo extraño era darme cuenta que no tarde mucho en decidir que quería.

—Solo dilo Red, debe haber algo que quieras para encender tus ganas de ganar

— Me dirás quien era ese tipo con quien te vi en Ciudad Verde— Su reacción en otro momento se me hubiese antojado graciosa, pero debía permanecer serio para que se diera cuenta hablaba en serio. —Se que debería de dejar ese tema, pero en menos de una semana volveremos a Kanto y no quiero… malentendidos.

—Entre él y yo no hay nada

—Me refería más a si sería algún familiar o algo por el estilo— admití para sonreír nervioso. La verdad es que recordar cómo había reaccionado cuando la saqué de ese problema descartaba cualquier posibilidad

…_pero ya que lo mencionaba_…

—Está bien…— dijo tras dar un suspiro rendido, soltándose de mi agarre para levantarse del asiento. ¿Cuándo le había tomado por la cadera? Era una muy buena pregunta, —Si ganas, te explicare todo. Si yo gano, serás mi esclavo. Pero que quede claro que si gano te ira muy mal, eh— agregó a modo de broma, besándome la frente para irse del lugar, probablemente de vuelta a la habitación.

Y estaba dicho, no tenía mucho que perder ya que lo pensaba, no podía decirle que no a Blue de todos modos cuando me arrastraba a sus cosas… además si ganaba al fin iba a poder quitarme el peso de encima sobre quién era ese tipo.

Me estaba excediendo de celoso probablemente, ya que lo pensaba había sonado algo… obsesivo, y en parte gracias a él era que ahora Blue era mi novia.

No iba a agradecerle de todas maneras, por su culpa la había visto encrespada en primer lugar.

Vulnerabilidad, creo era eso. No tan grave como cuando pelee contra Deoxys, pero si lo suficiente para no dejarme pensar en paz.

Pero sentirse vulnerable era parte de estar enamorado de alguien y significa que te importa, ¿no? Creo haberlo escuchado en la televisión alguna vez.

* * *

_**..**_

_**¿Se nota mucho que me esta costando a horrores las batallas...? **_**Esto me pasa por andar de valiente y escribir una historia con el PWT de por medio, lo se.**

**Por cierto, el equipo de Black en el manga por el momento no consta más que de Emboar, Braviary, Galvantula y Carracosta. En algún lugar leí que se le une un Zorua (¿el de N?) y el Audino fue por mero amor a los Audinos.**

**No mentiré, fue demasiado divertido escribir la confusión de todos por el Zorua de Black como para borrar eso del capitulo.**


	10. Apuesta acabada

**Bien, algunos me preguntaban de nuevo por lo de Gold así que hice una historia aparte ["Do you?"]. No afecta en nada a esta historia, solo explica un poco a ese par.**

**_Silver_: Era cuestión de tiempo que pelearan o no y Red ya se las olía de todas maneras.**

**_Dark Rakzo_: Un día de estos me lincharan por tardar tanto en subir los capítulos, disculpen.**

**Sobre lo de Gold... ya simplemente ni me molestare en explicar, la verdad su sexualidad no esta afectando en nada a la trama so... /shrug/.**

**..**

**.**

* * *

.

— ¿Tipo Lucha?

—No tiene ninguno

— ¿Entonces bicho?

—Tampoco

— ¿Acero?

— ¿Haz prestado alguna vez atención al equipo de Silver?

— ¿Podrían callarse de una buena vez y dejarnos escuchar? —dijo Green ya exasperado de aquella interminable avalancha de preguntas por parte de Gold a Blue.

No lo culpaba, esa pelea a mí también me estaba poniendo nervioso, además como Green había dicho, lo peor que podía hacer era sentir pena por Silver.

Eso y que él ya había logrado vencer a dos de los pokemon de Black mientras que a él solo le quedaba Weavile y uno más que no sabíamos cual era ya que esta vez los pokemon no eran mostrados en pantalla. Para mala suerte de Silver, Feraligatr no había podido contra el Galvantula de Black.

— ¿Zorua contra Weavile? —pregunté, mirando de reojo a Green el cual solo asintió un par de veces. — ¿Alguna idea de por qué no uso uno con ventaja de tipo?

—Porque no tiene…—_eso lo explica_—Además no creo le sea necesario, conoce bastante bien a los pokemon de tipo oscuro, lo que me preocupa son las ilusiones.

—Teniendo la vista en ese estado no creo las pueda ver— muy malo debió de haber sido mi comentario porque de repente todos se me habían quedado viendo, sobre todo Blue parecía ser la mas enojada. —E-eh… me refería a que… bueno, si no ve las ilusiones, no le afectan, ¿no? —Green solo rió despacio, fijando su vista de nuevo en el monitor.

—Mejor déjalo así, Red—me regañó Blue, viendo a la misma dirección que él.

Debía de pensar más antes de hablar por lo visto, de todas maneras tenía razón.

De vuelta en la pelea, Black ya había mandado a Zorua el cual enseguida tomó la apariencia de Weavile. No fue sorpresa que este no se viera muy impresionado por ello, quizá Silver ya le hubiera advertido de ese inconveniente.

La batalla inició, siendo un cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos Weavile que en poco hicieron que no supiera cual era el de Silver y cual el Zorua. Por el ceño fruncido de Green, al parecer no era el único confundido, aunque un par de órdenes por parte del de Johto nos dio a entender cual era cual.

No escuchaba ni a Black ni a Silver y el comentarista estaba vuelto loco tratando de narrar los ataques y movimientos que ambos Weavile tomaban, halagando a ambos cada vez que algún ataque daba en el blanco.

De repente el campo se llenó de hielo gracias a uno de los ataques (al parecer viento helado) e hizo tropezar al otro, dejándose mostrar a Zorua en su verdadera forma mientras resbalaba por la superficie y hacía lo posible por poderse levantar en sus cuatro patas.

Weavile se lanzó contra él antes de que lo lograra, pero al impactarlo con sus garras, el Zorua de Black hizo el mismo ataque que había usado contra Gold y terminaron siendo lanzados fuera del campo. Hubo un largo silencio en el cual las cámaras solo enfocaban las miradas sorprendidas de Black y Silver, al parecer ninguno de los espectadores esperaban ambos salieran despedidos por los ataques.

— ¿No fue empate, verdad? —rompió Gold el silencio que se había creado, más un repentino estallido de alegría y los vítores del público resonó cuando en pantalla apareció como vencedor Silver al quedarle otro pokemon.

Me daba curiosidad saber cual era ese tercero y que hubiese pasado si Weavile hubiese caído antes que Zorua, pero no importaba realmente.

— ¡Vuelvo! —exclamó Gold para salir corriendo de los vestidores, saliendo tras él Blue que solo nos hizo una seña de volver rápido. No me sorprendía para nada que no se esperaran a que Silver volviera con nosotros.

Escuche un bufido, girando mi mirada a Green que solo observaba la pantalla, siendo anunciada en poco su batalla contra Burgh.

— ¿Quieres vayamos a darte apoyo? —Pregunté para sonreírle, aunque mi comentario no pareció caerle muy bien, —Solo decía— agregué, aunque él solo negó.

—No has visto ninguna de mis batallas ni yo ninguna de las tuyas, que mejor siga así— comentó, dejándome un rato pensando. Tenía razón ya que cuando él estaba en la Arena, yo estaba con Blue… y eso me hacía sentir como el peor amigo del mundo.

No era mi culpa que ella no saliera de mi cabeza… o al menos no del todo.

—Green perdona… es solo que en estos días he estado un poco distraído por ella y…—me callé al verlo alzar una ceja, girando los ojos nada más para corregirme, —está bien, he estado muy distraído. Pero el punto es que no es que te apoye o no me interese por tu participación sino que…

—Red, ¿De que estas hablando? —me interrumpió, viéndome fijamente para yo solo sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿…de que estás hablando tú? —dije nervioso. Había hablado más de lo necesario por lo visto.

—Dije que no quiero que mires mis peleas porque quiero mostrarte todo cuando peleemos el uno contra el otro— me explicó. Ahora estaba avergonzado por haber hablado tanto pero tal parecía a Green no le interesaba mucho.

— ¿Crees haya la posibilidad? —pregunté, sonriendo ante la probabilidad de poder llegar a ello.

—Pasada esta ronda solo quedaremos ocho de nosotros, y si no pierdes contra Blue, es muy factible de que tu siguiente rival sea yo—dijo con aquella sonrisa que sacaba siempre mi lado más competitivo.

—O si no pierdes contra Burgh…

—No lo hare, eso está claro— comentó antes de que siquiera acabara mi frase, aunque la emoción de luchar el uno contra el otro era demasiado obvia.

_"Aunque cumpliéramos 90, nuestras ganas de competir contra el otro seguirían vigentes." _Fue lo único pude pensar al verlo tan decidido.

— ¿Entonces nos vemos luego? —pregunté, aunque antes que se diera la vuelta recordé cierto detalle. —Es cierto, Green… ¿te llamó Yellow, verdad? —me observó un buen rato mientras pensaba de donde había venido aquello, más asintió pasados unos minutos. — ¿Ella está bien? ¿Paso algo?

—Solo quería saber como estábamos y al parecer Chuchu extraña a Pika—respondió, aunque eso ultimo era bastante obvio.

— ¿Y porque te llamó a ti? Si quería saber de Pika, pudo haberme hablado a mi—no era mi intención atrasarlo, pero la verdad es que eso me era bastante extraño viniendo de Yellow.

—Ya luego sabrás— fue su única respuesta, dándome la espalda para encaminarse a su batalla.

Y quizá era mi mente jugándome bromas, pero pude haber jurado que Green había sonreído por un breve momento.

* * *

Fue decepcionante el enterarme que Brock había perdido contra su contrincante, pero al descubrir que Juan era un Líder de Gimnasio tipo agua, no fue del todo una sorpresa. Claro que eso no detuvo a Misty de angustiarse y preocuparse al ver lo mal que iba el marcador para Kanto, ya que solo quedábamos tres participantes.

Dos muy pronto, recordando que Green había vencido a Burgh pero faltaba mi pelea contra Blue.

Ella estuvo algo molesta conmigo después de mi comentario sobre la ceguera de Silver, pero cuando el comento que "simplemente no había visto las ilusiones por su falta de visión" parecía que se había ablandado un poco.

Aunque se veía apenada, no era como si le fuese a exigir que me diera la razón.

— ¿Lista para mañana? —pregunté cuando ella entró a la habitación en la noche, si bien no volteé a verla, Pika tenía toda su atención en ella.

— ¡Uhm… si, por supuesto! —la escuche tratar de fingir emoción, aunque no necesite verla mucho para saber que estaba demasiado nerviosa. Solo me levante del suelo para ir hacia ella, comenzando a preocuparme.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien te molesto? —a saber porque pregunté eso, pero verla negar me calmó. — ¿Es sobre lo de mañana? —volvió a negar, aunque ya no me estaba dando buena espina que no hablara. —Blue, ¿podrías responderme con palabras? Me estas poniendo nervioso.

Un par de besos fueron suficientes para callarme un buen rato, quedándome en aquella clásica parálisis en la cual ella aprovecho para abrazarme y recargar la cabeza en mi pecho.

—La apuesta— le escuche decir, aunque no se movió de su sitio. —No estoy muy segura de querer seguir con ello. —sin saber por qué, el saber eso me molestaba bastante.

Era un sentimiento raro… como una combinación de enojo y celos.

—Si no quieres seguir con ello está bien… fue tu idea de todas maneras…—logré decir a pesar de la frustración, abrazándola para ver como Pika subía a los hombros de ella, buscando dar apoyo. —Más no prometo no hacer nada si ese tipo se te acerca de nuevo…— ella no respondió, pero Pika me miró bastante enojado.

—Red, no es eso— musitó, soltándome poco a poco para ahora tomar al Pikachu en sus brazos. —Es solo que… me siento algo culpable, ¿está bien? Tu siempre me respondes cuando preguntó algo pero cuando tu lo haces pues…—se encogió de hombros, mimando al pokemon, —ya ves, necesitamos una apuesta de por medio para que yo sea honesta contigo.

—Tendrás tus razones—fue lo único que logre decir, la verdad no entendía de donde venía el repentino acceso de culpa. Ella siempre había sido algo cerrada con ciertas cosas suyas.

—Es solo que… no quiero que de repente me veas como una princesita que necesita a su caballero de brillante armadura para que le salve— "_Uh… está bien, había sido algo sobreprotector en esas ultimas semanas, lo admito_" —ese chico es una molestia, pero puedo encargarme de él, no necesito "me salves"

—Pedirme que no me preocupe por ti es algo egoísta, ¿no crees? Sé que me he excedido, pero es solo que me siento algo inquieto.

— ¿Estarás tranquilo si te soy honesta sobre eso?

—Muy probablemente—respondí sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho, más hable antes de que ella pudiese seguir con lo que fuera a decir, —pero si realmente no quieres decirme sobre ello, tendré que callarme y aceptar tu decisión.

Me sentía un idiota negando el poder saber sobre ese, pero si Blue cedía por simple culpa no _sería mi Blue_.

—Gracias Red… significa bastante—dijo sonriente, y en parte calmando mis ansias al verla tan decaída.

—No hay problema, ¿aunque sabes? Se me hace extraño que de repente cedas a la culpa… sueles ser algo "manipuladora", sin ofender—comenté, ella solo encogiéndose de hombros

—Ni yo misma lo sé, no he estado actuando como yo en estos días— "_¡JA! ¡NO SOY EL ÚNICO CONFUNDIDO!_" —quizá sea por todo el movimiento aquí en Unova o sea tu culpa~

—Espera, ¿mi culpa? —pregunté, soltando una risa al ver como inflaba las mejillas. Hasta a Pika le causó gracia aquel gesto y comenzó a tallar su rostro contra el de ella, no sé si a causa de sus reacciones o buscando que siguiera acariciándole tras las orejas.

Lo único malo de todo aquello es que no supe si la apuesta quedaba anulada del todo… o si perdía aun tenía que cumplir el ser su esclavo.

* * *

—Pelea triple… Blue usara seguramente a Blasty así que tengo a Saur… ¿pero los otros dos?

Me mordí el labio al darme cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta y ya algunos de los que estaban en el pasillo al campo de batalla ya se me habían quedado viendo. De todas maneras no tenía mucho sentido me pusiera tan nervioso de todas maneras, nunca sirve para algo el estar nervioso.

Un suspiro y escuche llamaban al campo a Blue, siendo coreado su nombre por gritos y aplausos que realmente no presté mucha atención. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que Blue también usara a las aves? Ya lo había hecho contra uno así que había una gran posibilidad de que siguiera con esa estrategia.

En todo caso, Poli estaba fuera de discusión si tenía que enfrentar a Zapdos, Moltres o Articuno.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando ya estaban llamando al "Entrenador Legendario" junto con mi nombre, me alagaban pero era algo extraño el pensarme de aquella manera. Apure el paso cuando me hicieron varias señas para que avanzara, dando un largo suspiro solo para sonreír al ver a Blue del otro lado de la arena.

—Tardaste mucho amor, ¿asustado? —gritó, aunque entre la euforia de la gente y su gritería a duras penas la logre escuchar.

Gesticule un "Para nada", esperando a que ella hubiese leído mis labios. La gente fue calmándose de a poco mientras el anunciador seguía haciendo su trabajo. Nuestros nombres de nuevo y ella ya había liberado a Blasty, Jiggly y Nidory.

La idea de pensar que ahora era ella la que me lo dejaba fácil al no usar a sus aves dolía un poco.

Un gemido se escucho cuando ahora aparecieron los míos, captando en poco que aquella reacción había sido por Aero y su color. Al menos habían logrado verlo una vez en todo el torneo.

—¡Jiggly, Triataque! ¡Blasty, mega puño! ¡Nidory, Doble patada! —la escuche gritar casi al instante, tomándome por sorpresa los tres pokemon que se lanzaron al instante contra los míos.

—¡Pika, esquívalo! ¡Aero, vuelo! ¡Saur, polvo veneno! —grite tan rápido como pude, viendo a Pika y Aero lograr escapar de los ataques aunque Saur no tuvo la misma suerte, aunque a cambio había logrado envenenar a dos de ellos. —¡Saur, hojas navaja! —ordene, dando justo a Blasty.

Una leve ojeada a la pantalla me mostró que había hecho bastante daño… y descendiendo gracias al veneno.

—¡Doble bofetón Jiggly!

—¡Ahora Aero! —llamé, viendo como se lanzaba contra el Wigglytuff y lograba contrarrestar su ataque contra Saur. Una mirada de nuevo a la pantalla y la barra bajo un poco más.

—¡Nidory, picotazo venenoso! —un chillido de Pika me llego a los oídos, estremeciéndome al saber que le había descuidado por cuidar a los otros dos. Se levanto tembloroso y no necesite mucho para saber que le había hecho efecto.

—¡Hiperrayo! —ordené, lanzando Aero el ataque contra el Nidoqueen de Blue.

Blastoise comenzó a lanzar varias hidrobombas contra él, fallando para mi suerte. Lo ordene atacar con cola de hierro a Pika, dando solo al suelo cuando Jiggly se encogió y volvió a su forma.

Más ataques fallados, otros dando justo en el blanco. Me mantuve lo más calmado que pude pero cuando Aero cayó comenzó a dificultarse el poder hacerlo, sumado a saber que Pika podría ser el siguiente.

—¡Doble bofetón de nuevo, Jiggly! —ordenó, pero a tres pasos dio, cayó desmayada frente a Pika. El veneno al fin había hecho efecto y solo faltaba el Blastoise.

—¡Saur, látigo cepa! ¡Pika usa trueno! —atacaron al instante, acertando a sus objetivos que acabaron al suelo para sorpresa de Blue, que llamó a ambos repetidas veces pero no se levantaron a pesar de ello.

Un pitido del árbitro y la gente celebrar a gritos dio por terminada la batalla, dejando escapar un largo suspiro al saber que había terminado al fin.

* * *

Había corrido tras ella en cuanto salió de la arena, preocupado por su reacción pero realmente no se veía enojada ni decepcionada… me atrevería a decir incluso que estaba feliz de haber salido de la competencia.

Al final del día y con otro sorteo, mi mala suerte me dejo con que mi siguiente batalla sería contra el último líder de Unova que quedaba (al parecer su nombre era Marlon) y no contra Green, que iba contra Silver.

Sin querer alardear, Johto y Unova se quedarían sin representantes en poco.

—Entonces los siguientes juegos serán en Kanto~— canturreó Blue como tenía costumbre, Green solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrás que apoyar a Green en mi lugar, Blue— comenté en poco, volteando hacia mi amigo, —a menos que tú regla de "tienes prohibido ver mis batallas" haya desaparecido o me cuele a la arena— me miró con el ceño fruncido, solo logrando hacerme sonreír más, — estarás ocupado con Silver, no creo puedas detenerme aunque quieras— le reté.

—Blue, distráelo cuando sea mi batalla—respondió, disfrutando del leve tic en el ojo que aquel comentario me había causado.

—¡No uses a Blue en mi contra!

—¿Y cuanto me piensas pagar por entretenerlo?

—¡Blue! —con eso les fue suficiente para echarse a reír, e incluso Pika se les unió en la burla. No negaba que era _algo_ gracioso de pensarlo pero no era para que se unieran en mi contra.

Estuve a punto de quejarme de nuevo, pero un chillido y ver que de repente Gold y Silver ya estaban tirados en el suelo con alguien encima me hicieron olvidar todo aquello. No necesite acercarme ni dos metros para notar que quien estaba con ellos era Crystal.

—¡Al fin vuelven! ¡Pensé no se tardarían tanto! ¿Pero que tanto hacían, chicos? —preguntó en lo que los tres se reincorporaban, volviendo a abrazarlos al tener su atención de nueva cuenta.

Era de cuestionarse cuanto tiempo llevaban sin verse.

—¿Crys? ¿Al fin terminaste lo de Sinnoh?—preguntó Gold, a lo cual ella asintió un par de veces.

—Pero vine acompañada—respondió mientras volteaba a ver hacia donde había venido.

Por un minuto pensé era el profesor, pero cuando Pika chilló alegremente y brincó de mi hombro para ir corriendo hacia allá, me quedó más que claro quién era.

—¡Yellow! —gritó Blue esta vez, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. No podía dejar de sonreír al saber que de nueva cuenta estábamos todos juntos como cuando éramos niños, y no necesite de mucho para saber que Green estaba enterado de todo esto.

—Yellow me pidió no te contara nada—respondió en lo que se encogía de hombros.

* * *

Fuimos el grupo más ruidoso esa noche (aunque fue más que nada por Gold y su euforia). Por lo que nos contaron tal parecía que Green y Yellow habían estado hablando por teléfono más de lo que pensábamos y la había convencido de venir a Unova al menos para las rondas finales.

Ella se veía un tanto apenada de que su boleto hubiese salido del salario de Green como líder, pero les pagaban lo suficiente si mal no sabía.

Blue convenció a ellas dos para salir a dar una vuelta, así como una "vuelta de chicas" o algo por el estilo ella me dijo. Sin embargo, antes de que las chicas se fueran, Yellow se me acercó para darme un pequeño papel.

"_Necesito hablar contigo_" era lo único que decía aquel pedazo de papel, más fue lo suficiente para dejarme algo inquieto hasta que el sueño me derrotó.

.

* * *

**Siendo totalmente honesta, Crystal se supone iba a aparecer hace unos tres capítulos y para colmo la hago hacer acto de presencia cuando a este fic solo le quedan como dos capítulos más /sobs/ ya escribiré uno donde ella tenga un rol más activo.  
**

**También**** en un futuro escribiré batallas menos aburridas...y con suerte, mucha, mucha suerte.**


	11. Solo cuatro en pie

**¡Tarde de nuevo! ¡Pero que sorpresa! Ungh lo lamento mucho.. pero han pasado demasiadas cosas.**

**Este fic ya se esta acabando pero tengo otras ideas en mente. Sin embargo no son más que drabbles y cosas de ese estilo, no se realmente si publicarles o no**

* * *

—¿Deberíamos estar en el estadio con los demás?

—Recuerda que Green dijo no quería vieras sus peleas

—¿Entonces él te convenció de distraerme en lugar de Blue?

—Podría decirse—al menos Yellow era honesta al respecto.

Tampoco era como si estuviésemos relativamente lejos o al menos la conmoción del estadio se lograba escuchar hasta el puerto de Driftveil.

Le mire tomar aquella leche Mumu que compramos (para mi sorpresa hasta acá llegaba) mientras pensaba como comenzar a hablar al recordar cierto mensaje. No había hablado de ello con nadie, a pesar de que quizá fuese demasiado importante, no sabría cómo ponerlo en palabras de cualquier manera.

Me detuve al verla observar el estadio cuando los gritos de euforia aumentaron, probablemente ya habría empezado la batalla de Green contra Silver.

¿Quizá estuviese preocupada por Green? No le veía motivo en todo caso, él se las arreglaría de una u otra manera.

—Uhmm… Yellow—traté de comenzar la plática, recuperando su atención, —sobre lo de "Necesito hablar contigo" —agregué en lo que alzaba el papelito me había dado. Lo había traído conmigo de manera que no se me fuese a olvidar.

—Ah… eso…—comentó a medias, quedándose después en silencio para mirar a otro lado y señalarme a una de las bancas cercanas. No me quedo más que irme a sentar con ella en lo que se decidía a tomar la palabra o no.

Solo se mordía el labio de vez en cuando y me miraba de reojo, demasiado importante debía ser el asunto para ponerla así de nerviosa.

—Es solamente algo que…quería decirte desde hace mucho…—susurró, dando una larga bocanada de aire en lo que se quitaba los nervios, —debí habértelo dicho mucho antes y más por lo que está pasando pero… no sé por qué no lo hice, quizá estaba demasiado asustada.

—¿Asustada? ¿Paso algo en Kanto? —pregunté rápidamente, sintiéndome aliviado de que ella negara. Con los conflictos que solían aparecer de la noche a la mañana no me extrañaría que algo nuevo hubiese ocurrido.

—No de ese "asustada", es más como desconfiada—trató de explicarme, moviendo las manos en el proceso

—¿No confías en mi? —negó de nuevo.

—No es eso exactamente…—juntó ambas manos, frunciendo un poco los labios para volver a quedarse pensando.

Parecía costarle horrores el poder explicar fuese lo que fuese pasara por su mente.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado…que sientes algo por alguien pero no sabes en qué sentido? Simplemente estas contento de verle y pasar tiempo con esa persona, pero a la vez tienes miedo de que si sabe que sientes algo más que amistad, ¿te rechace?

_Más de lo que crees, Yellow_…

—Me ha pasado, si…—dio una cabezada, quitándome la gorra para acomodarme el cabello. —¿Hay alguien especial para ti? —un suave sonrojo lleno sus mejillas en lo que asentía, más que no sonriera no me daba buena espina.

Si el tipo era un patán también, ya se enteraría de mí.

—¿No me odias?

—¿Eh? ¿Pero a qué viene eso? —pregunté confundido, mirando como ella también me miraba con la misma expresión. Algo no estaba logrando conectar por lo visto.

—Red…—se quejó, tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello para retorcerlo entre sus dedos. Ya la botella de leche a sus pies. —¿Qué no es bastante obvio? Mi persona especial eres tú.

Abrí los ojos de tal manera que sentí me llorarían en cualquier momento. Ella ni siquiera me miraba, solo seguía jugando con su cabello en espera de alguna reacción.

De repente nuestra platica con los Tauros tenía sentido.

—Vale—susurré a medias, esta vez siendo yo el que se quedó callado. No quería herirla en todo caso, pero yo ya tengo a mi "persona especial" y tampoco quiero lastimarla a ella.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó, cortando el ruido del estadio.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Sorprendido en definitiva, pero enojado no…—me era imposible estar enojado con ella en todo caso. Necesitaba a Pika a mi lado, pero él estaba más entretenido en pasar tiempo con Chuchu. —Pero Yellow, ¿sabes que no te puedo corresponder, verdad? Eres una buena chica y lo sabes, pero Blue y yo-

—Oh no, no, no—se apuró a interrumpirme, negando con las manos para sonreírme nerviosa, —no estoy esperando me correspondas ni nada por el estilo, se sobre lo que hay entre ustedes dos.

—Green te contó

—Uhmm, de hecho con lo del Torneo y eso, la prensa ha estado muy atenta con tu relación. Hacía bastante no les dabas tú algo de qué hablar—que maravilla, ahora todo mundo lo sabía.

Aunque peor estaba el imaginar como mi madre reaccionaría al no haber sido informada por mí de todo esto.

—Entonces todo Kanto ya sabe—viéndole por el lado amable, ese bruto que andaba tras Blue seguramente daría unos pasos hacia atrás al saber con quién ella estaba, —pero entonces, ¿Por qué me has dicho esto si sabías de todo lo que pasa?

Solo se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba sacármelo del pecho para poder avanzar, creo yo—comentó, dejándose el cabello aunque ya había logrado hacerse un rizo, —llámalo "cerrar un capítulo" si se entiende.

—¿Estas decepcionada?

—Solo de no haber tenido el valor de hablar antes, es liberador el decir esta clase de cosas—dijo sonriente, volviendo a ser la misma Yellow que conocía. —Debió haber sido genial para ti cuando se lo dijiste a Blue, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que ha sido más confuso que _liberador_, además que ha hablado más ella que yo—comenté, sorprendido de lo fácil que era hablar con ella.

Además tenía cierta necesidad de hacerla sentir como que nada cambiaría entre nosotros a pesar de todo.

—No eres el único… fue gracias a Misty y Green que noté mis sentimientos y decidí al fin hablar—la miré confundido, pero ella le restó importancia.

No sabía que tenía que ver Misty en todo esto, pero si eran amigas ya, que mejor.

Solamente estuvimos de un lado a otro después de aquella plática, pasando del tema a otros un poco más ligeros como que ella había conocido al dueño de todos esos Tauros.

Y al parecer era solo un entrenador el que tenía a todos esos, y para mejorar, también él era de Pueblo Paleta. A saber para que tenía a tantos.

Una hora después Blue fue a buscarnos, sorprendiéndome bastante el ver lo amistosa que era con Yellow a pesar de que habíamos estado paseando los dos solos.

Yo en su lugar quizá estaría sumamente celoso o algo por el estilo, envidiaba bastante su seguridad. Era hora de dejar de ser tan desconfiado en definitiva.

* * *

—Es una lástima no hallas visto su pelea—comentó mientras jugaba con mis manos, alzando el rostro para verme a los ojos. —Me siento mal porque Silv haya quedado descalificado pero Green ha estado excelente—agregó, besándome el rostro un par de veces.

La estreche un poco en lo que me acomodaba en el sillón del hotel. A primeras me había incomodado el mostrar tanto afecto en público, pero estando en nuestra habitación (compartida por muchos, pero nuestra) resultaba mucho más cómodo para mí.

—Debió haberlo vencido con Schyter, ¿verdad? Ese pokémon ha subido bastante de nivel— la mire hacer un puchero, sonriendo al ver aquella cara tan linda, —anda, no te cuesta nada contarme un poquito sobre su pelea

—Green me pidió no decir nada~—canturreó como tenía costumbre, aunque no me rendí y aproveche nuestra posición para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja. La sentí estremecerse y apegarse más a mí, al fin le había encontrado un punto débil. —Eso no te va a servir, Reddy

—Oh vamos, Green no tiene porque enterarse de que hablaste—le pedí, siguiendo con los mimos para bajar a besarle los hombros por sobre la ropa. Al principio se había tensado pero en poco se había relajado. —Por favor

—El se enterara y lo sabes—musitó, señalándome a su cuello. No tarde mucho en entender que me pedía siguiera ahí.

—¿Si sigo haciendo esto me dirás? —ella negó enseguida, dejando escapar una risita. —Eres una tramposa.

—Así me adoras—respondió, y tenía bastante razón. Me detuve al escuchar un bufido escapar de sus labios, viendo que estaba sonriente. —¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

—Pues la que me ha enseñado a besar has sido tú, de hecho—respondí, sintiéndola girarse de repente para acurrucarse en mi pecho, escondiendo el rostro rápidamente.

—Torpe—musitó, asomándose de a poquito para volver a esconder la mirada como si fuese una niña, —no digas esa clase de cosas, me haces sonreír como una tonta.

—¡Pero si solo he dicho que la que me ha enseñado eres tú! —dije sorprendido, más no tuve de otra más que abrazarla.

—Eso exactamente, me gusta saber soy la primera a quien besas y mimas—comentó, más se quedó callada un rato para alzarse un poco y mirarme a los ojos, —¿Soy tu primera novia, verdad?

—Hasta donde yo sé—volvió a reír por mi respuesta, relajándose en mis brazos para yo intentar el acariciarle el cabello, aunque aun me sentía algo torpe haciendo esta clase de cosas.

—Que quede claro que pienso serlo por mucho tiempo, se lo perdieron las demás y yo no pienso renunciar—no sabía precisamente a que se refería con ello pero era mejor no preguntar.

No era la única que pensaba eso, y si bien no sabía decirlo con palabras, a base de caricias y besos trataba de hacérselo saber.

—Te quiero—susurró de la nada, aunque aquellas simples palabras hicieron que un extraño calor me invadiera todo el cuerpo, como cuando uno se tomaba una bebida caliente y calentaba desde el estomago hasta las extremidades. —Y admito que al principio solo te use para alejar tontos, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos así de juntitos.

—A-ah bien…en todo caso, siempre sueles maniobrar a tu favor así que no es de sorprender—no tarde nada en darme cuenta de lo mal que eso había sonado, carraspeando al notar la mirada de Blue, —l-lo que quiero decir es que…estoy acostumbrado a que hagas esas cosas y siempre sale bien, no te preocupes tanto al respecto.

—Pero tampoco quiero que para ti solo sea una manipuladora.

—Créeme que no lo eres, eres mi linda Blue que adora le tome de la mano cuando duerme y que también adora el hacerme cargar mi peso en bolsas de ropa

—¡Red! —se quejó para darme un golpe en el hombro, frunciendo los labios a manera de rabieta. Aguante mi risa lo mejor que pude, aunque era demasiado difícil

—Solo bromeaba, no seas tan sensible—comenté, aunque ella ya se había cruzado de brazos. —También me gusta verte probar ese montón de ropa aunque no entienda cuando me preguntas si te vez gorda o cosas así—admití, logrando mi cometido de que volviera a sonreír.

—Quizá tenga algo para ti

—¿Volviendo a Kanto me llevaras de nuevo de compras? —adivine, pero ella negó rápidamente.

—Hace poco me compre un lindo sostén blanco—susurró en lo que daba un par de golpecitos a la punta de mi nariz, —y unos panties chiquitos a juego con él. Podríamos estar en tu cuarto, jugar un poco y me podrías ayudar a quitármelos, ¿Qué te parece?

La sangre ya se me había acumulado en el rostro...y otras zonas.

—Me parece no me podre levantar en un buen rato—con sus risas me dio a entender que había logrado su cometido.

* * *

—¡Y EL GANADOR ES EL ENTRENADOR LEGENDARIO, RED! —anunció como tenía costumbre, y comenzaba a extrañar el estar en Kanto y ser solo llamado Campeón o Red a secas.

No niego que hace 9 años me hubiera encantado ser tratado de esa manera… pero a los 19 llegaba a ser molesta tanta atención.

Lo mismo de siempre, sonreí, salude y salí del campo para ir a buscar a los demás chicos. No me costó demasiado… en sí ellos me encontraron para ser honestos.

—¿Solo quedan cuatro ya?—preguntó Black, mirando a mí, después a Crystal y a Gold, ambos asintiendo. —Entonces son Red, Green, y los otros dos de su región.

—Todo se queda en Kanto o Hoenn—dijo Gold con alegría, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de su amiga, —luego te explico Crys, entonces… ¿piensas ganarles a todos o le permitirás la gloria a alguien más?

—No puedo cederte mi lugar Gold—gruñó frustrado, teniendo que ahogar la risa ante la mirada sería de la otra chica, —además Green también esta, ¿recuerdas? No sabemos si ganare o no.

—¡Pero tú siempre le ganas a Green!

—Eso lo descubriremos pronto.

Ni siquiera fue necesario el preguntarle porque ello, con simplemente seguir su mirada a las pantallas se veía los nuevos sorteos.

Brawly vs. Winona, y Green vs. Red.

—¡Red! —lo escuche gritar mi nombre, volteando a ver en donde estaba para verlo ir hacia nosotros con Blue, Yellow y Silver detrás.

En cuanto lo noté, ya estaba sonriendo y Green reflejaba el mismo gesto. Si los demás sentían nuestra tensión o no, lo ignoraba.

Pelearía de nuevo contra Green…y aunque quisiera, no podría ocultar mi emoción de todo ello.

* * *

**coffcoff admito que el PWT lo agregue para meter algo más que la relación de este par y no tome en cuenta una posible batalla entre Green y Red... pero me picaron las ganas de poder hacerlo antes de que terminaran... **

**Claro que, hacerlo a que me quede bien es algo totaaaaalmente distinto.**


	12. Cuatro Medallas

**¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡He estado ocupada con mi tesis y no me he detenido a seguir esto, disculpen!**

* * *

—Por favor, ¿al menos un par de minutos? ¿Un entrenamiento corto?

—Ya te dije que no, eres mío hoy y punto final.

—¿Green te convenció de hacerlo? ¿Cuánto te está pagando? ¡Puedo multiplicar la cantidad¡ ¡Con… mimos al menos!

—¿Te estás prostituyendo, Reddy?

—¿…que?

Blue dejó escapar una de sus acostumbradas risillas mientras seguía peinándome el cabello con los dedos. Llevábamos creo horas de estar discutiendo sobre eso y cuando me ponía muy pesado solo me besaba, no que fuese una tortura precisamente.

El problema es que faltaban minutos para mi pelea contra Green y no me había dejado entrenar ese día.

—El tampoco va a entrenar, de eso se está encargando Yellow—comentó, guiñándome un ojo, —solo quiero disfrutar un rato más con mi novio, ¿Qué es acaso un problema?

—¿Por qué precisamente hoy?

—Porque me has descuidado mucho, halla en Kanto tenía toda tu atención— "_Claro, porque temo cierto extraño te hiciese daño_" —además necesitas relajarte un poco, haz estado muy intenso con todas estas batallas.

—Quizá me he excedido, pero tengo mis razones—traté de defenderme, de todas maneras sabía ya no la iba a convencer y que, para variar, tenía razón, —Además la siguiente semana volvemos a Kanto, ¿no? Volverás a tener toda mi atención.

—¿Lo prometes? —asentí, y en respuesta hubo otro beso que me dejó un rato callado, o tonto.

—E-este, cierto—agregué pasados unos minutos, quizá fui demasiado repentino porque dio un suave brinco, —mi mamá…pues

—¿Le paso algo a tu madre? —negué esa vez.

—No, solo que la llamé ayer para avisarle de todo esto y…uhmm, ¿adivina quienes han estado en la tele estas semanas? —la cara se le iluminó tanto que bien parecía haber ganado un campeonato.

—¿En serio salgo en programas de chismes? —cuestionó.

—Por lo que dijo mamá, si. Todo el día—de nuevo unos brinquitos, esta vez de emoción.

—¡No puedo creer que sea noticia! —"_Al parecer el único aquí al que le molestaba era yo_" —¿Y nos hacen nombres raros? ¿RB? ¿Blued? ¿Reburu?

—Nos estamos desviando demasiado del tema—dije en lo que levantaba la cabeza de su regazo, sentándome a su lado.

Siendo honestos, no entendía del todo el porqué ponernos un nombre si los dos ya teníamos el nuestro.

—A lo que quería llegar es que… la verdad—me mordí el labio, juntando ambas manos mientras desviaba la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba Pika cuando se le necesitaba? Oh cierto, con Chuchu, como siempre, —Mamá quiere conocerte.

—Pero ella me conoce—repitió, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que ella parpadeaba en confusión. Forzar una sonrisa y apretar los dientes fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

—Lo sé—dije con la mandíbula trabada, —tampoco entiendo que es lo que quiere ella, solo me dijo que "no podías ser mi novia si no te conocía oficialmente".

—¿Si no me conoce oficialmente? —repitió, pasando su mirada de confusión a una más clara. Era una suerte ella comprendiera esas cosas tan fácilmente.

—Dijo algo de comer juntos los tres para conocerte, no me explicó nada más.

—Wow, es algo rápido el "conocer oficialmente" a tu mamá—comentó entre risas, haciendo unas comillas aéreas. —Pero si _mamá_ quiere conocer a tu futura esposa, entonces hagámosla feliz.

—¡E-Espera! ¿La comida es para planear nuestra boda? —pregunté espantado, provocando el hacerla reír. Me gustaba hacerla reír así pero en momentos no sabía si lo hacía conmigo o de mí.

—Claro que no bobo, tan solo ella querrá saber mis intenciones, más sobre mi y otras cosas por el estilo. Tómalo como que "esa comida es una batalla pokémon" y si ganó, "obtengo mi primera medalla"

Por alguna razón esa analogía me hacía entender más fácilmente.

—¿Cuántas medallas necesitamos? —inquirí, pensar que solo ella era la que tenía que hacer meritos era tonto, los dos estábamos en esto.

—Simple, cuatro medallas—fruncí el ceño, comenzando a contar con los dedos. Mi madre tenía una, así que la de Blue debía tener otra… y quizá su padre también contaba con otra.

¿Y la cuarta?

—Espera, no—le corregí, bajando los dedos, —Son solo tres, tus padres y mi madre, mi papá no cuenta en esto porque…—torcí el gesto y me encogí de hombros, no tenía de otra más que llamar a esa persona "papá" ya que ni su nombre me sabía, —pues… no lo conozco y no creo le importe lo que haga, así que será más fácil, ¿no?

—La cuarta la pensaba por Silver— susurró apenada, quizá por haber sacado ese tema a luz.

Hacía bastante me había dejado de importar él, siendo honestos.

—Tendrá algo en común con Giovanni entonces—respondí, esta vez siendo yo el que reía mientras ella volteaba a verme. —Pero prometo ganarme esa medalla también.

—Red, hablamos de Silver—musitó más confiada por mi reacción, aunque aún seguía sin mirarme, —dudo haya aceptado aun seas mi novio.

—Vencí a su papá dos veces, no será tan difícil.

—Creo golpearlo no está en las maneras de ganártelo.

—No pensaba en golpearlo en realidad— comenté, sorprendido que ella hubiese ido a esa conclusión. Quizá haber usado a Giovanni de ejemplo no había sido una buena idea después de todo, —Pero debo de hacerlo, para ti es importante que él y yo nos llevemos bien, ¿verdad? Entonces buscare como lograrlo.

—¿He dicho antes que eres un encanto? —dijo más alegre, mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

Preferí no seguir el tema. La verdad es que no sabía cómo rayos iba a lograr agradarle a él, pero si Gold lo había logrado (y vaya a que grado), también yo podía.

* * *

Por supuesto, no me interesó mucho el buscarlo en ese rato ni mucho menos él a mí, más cuando momentos después de aquella platica Pika había ido corriendo por mí y me había jalado para sacarme de la habitación. Tal parecía se había acordado al fin que tenía una batalla pendiente ese día

El edificio se hacía más visible en lo que caminaba y solo podía sentir una cosa, ansias. Hacía demasiado que no peleábamos más que en entrenamientos y esta iba a ser la primera vez en años desde que habíamos peleado el uno contra el otro.

No recordaba en realidad si siquiera había peleado contra Green en el torneo de los Dex Holders, quizá no tenía mente para pensar en ello en ese instante.

Entre y casi quise correr hacia la arena, solo asentía tan rápido como podía a los organizadores. Arena 4, batalle triple (como siempre) y…

—¿Tipo rotatorio?—pregunté confuso, pero no me respondieron a ello al tener que correr a organizar otras cosas. Quizá no era nada importante pero no me daba muy buena espina no hubiesen especificado eso.

Pika, Saur y Lax. Quizá era demasiado tonto de mi parte usar la misma combinación que hace nueve años, pero quería probarla de nuevo. Nostalgia probablemente.

Una especie de ladridos resonó para voltear a ver al ya familiar Zorua de Black, notando un papel que llevaba en el hocico y, por los brincos daba frente a mí, era una carta de parte de Black.

"_Cuidado con el suelo_" y nada más. Antes de poder tratar de buscar más información el Zorua se había ido corriendo por el pasillo a saber dónde. Como si no fuesen suficientes mis ansias me dejaban con una frase a medias.

Gritos, vítores, chiflidos. Todos esos ruidos se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes hasta que salí de aquel túnel que llevaba hacia el campo, sonriendo amplio al ver a Green salir del que estaba frente a mí.

Y aquí estábamos… de nuevo el uno contra el otro.

.

* * *

**Este quedo muy cortito y probablemente me vaya a tardar con el siguiente capitulo, más siendo una batalla... se han de imaginar.**

**Muchas gracias a todos/as los que han estado leyendo este fic desde el principio y los/as nuevos/as tambien, en serio valen mucho sus visitas y reviews (｀・ω・´)**


End file.
